RENCARNACION
by pequebalam
Summary: por qué, posiblemente aun no habia conocido al Hipo indicado para él. advertencia Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, de nuevo vengo con otro fic de Como entrenar a tu Dragón ^.^.**

**Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de DreamWork (si fueran míos Hipo seria de Chimuelo y Astrid habría sido carbonizada en la primer película), yo solo los uso para mis locuras y ratos de aburrimiento.**

**El fic es Yaoi, la pareja será la misma de siempre Hipoxchimuelo.**

**Clasificado M por futuros lemons**

**Espero que les guste ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en la oscura tumba de granito, a su lado se escuchaban los llantos de algunas personas y dragones, sentía como las lágrimas del pequeño Estoico resbalaban por su cuello, furioso enterró sus garras en la tierra, escucho el crujir de una roca bajo su pata, desvió la mirada de la tumba, no quería que nadie viera sus ojos acuosos.

Cuando la ceremonia termino se alejó de los demás, camino cabizbajo sin prestar atención a su entorno, al llegar a la cala donde se habían conocido comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas que había contenido desde la noche anterior comenzaron a fluir aliviando un poco el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Ahora maldecía el día en que había atacado Berk…él ya tenía una ofrenda para la muerte, no tenía por qué seguir luchando pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que seguir ahí, tenía que esperar hasta que algo pasara…y algo ocurrió, fue derribado por un humano, un humano débil y enclenque que lo privaría de su capacidad para volar.

En principio lo odio, lo aborrecía por haberle arrebatado el cielo y condenarlo a caminar…pero ese odio no duro mucho, es más no duro ni una semana; si bien le había arrebatado la mitad de su cola, también se encargó de devolvérsela, pero eso no fue todo lo que le dio, no, le dio también su amistad, su confianza, un hogar y una familia, ese humano lleno un hueco en su mundo, algo que creía perdido ase tiempo.

Amor, todo el odio que llego a tenerle se convirtió en amor, amor por ese humano débil, por su forma de ser, por sus locuras, sus expresiones, con el tiempo llego a desarrollar un amor no fraternal por su humano…su humano…si, eso le habría gustado, pero jamás fue así, ese humano nunca le perteneció.

Lo vio crecer a su lado, lo cuido, lo ayudo y estaba a su lado como una sombra, pero aun así jamás fue suyo. No él le pertenecía a esa humana, él le pertenecía a Astrid, fue con ella con la que formo una familia, era a ella a la que le dedico su tiempo, sus caricias, sus miradas…su vida.

Y él… él solo lo acepto porque eso hacia feliz a su humano y deseaba hacerlo feliz.

Unos ruidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, escuchaba unos gritos llamándolo, una voz infantil; se levantó con calma, el pequeño Estoico, el nieto de su amor platónico lo estaba buscando…no…no quería regresar, ya no tenía a que volver, si bien quería a los descendientes de Hipo ya no sería lo mismo.

Su mirada se dirigió a su prótesis, Hipo antes de morir la había creado para él, podía volar sin la necesidad de un jinete, igual que antes…no, no era igual, él ya no deseaba volar si no era con Hipo.

-_CHIMUELO, CHIMUELOOO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?_

CHIMUELO, je ese ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, ese nombre se lo había dado su humano, y él lo acepto, renuncio al nombre dado por sus padres sin ningún problema, todo por complacer a Hipo.

Podía escuchar los pasos más cerca, el pequeño Estoico se acercaba…no, de verdad no quería volver, ya no tenía a que; comenzó a caminar asía atrás, el dolor bloqueo su juicio, antes de que se diera cuenta se alejaba de Berk a una gran velocidad.

Unos pequeños ojos azules miraron con tristeza la partida del furia nocturna, le grito para que regresará pero este lo ignoro; ese fue el último día en que los vikingos vieron al hijo del rayo y la muerte misma.

* * *

><p><strong>2000 años después<strong>

Crisis, guerras, hambre, el mundo fue asolado por todas ellas, los dragones pasaron a ser parte del folclore y las leyendas; en una ciudad envuelta en ruinas y desgracia los humanos luchan por sobrevivir.

Se puede escuchar el ruido de una campana rompiendo el silencio de ese nublado día, varios jóvenes caminar por la acera de las calles en dirección al colegio.

-_oye, ¿has escuchado los rumores del demonio de fuego?,_ murmuro una jovencita de cabello rojo a su amiga.

-_Dana, son eso solamente, rumores_, respondió enfadada su amiga

-_pero podrían ser verdad_

Su compañera rodo los ojos mientras seguía caminando.

_-hola chicas_

Tres muchachos se acercaban por la calle con su mochila al hombro.

-_hola bobos_, saludo la pelinegra

_-hey Heather, ¿de que hablaban eh?,_ pregunto un joven mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-_lo mismo de siempre, Dana y su monstro que habita en la ciudad en ruinas,_ respondió la chica alejándose un poco de su compañero.

-_sigues con eso boba_, un joven de unos dieciséis años, pelo negro y de aspecto rudo miraba a su amiga de forma burlona.

-_cállate Patan, puede ser real_, bufo molesta la joven.

-_oh si claro, un demonio que escupe fuego, si es muy real_, se mofo el chico.

_-bueno, podría ser verdad_, murmuro un rubio, -_nadie ha ido ahí para desmentirlo_

_-enserio Patapez cállate_, menciono una aburrida Heather.

-_perdón, yo solo decía._

La pelirroja miro a Patan con ojos maliciosos, era verdad, estaba prohibido ir a esa parte de la ciudad.

-_oye Patan,_ menciono con voz siniestra, -_tú eres muy valiente ¿verdad?_

-_claro que si boba_, respondió orgulloso

-_entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a la ciudad en ruinas? Eh_, _así compruebas si es verdad lo del monstro_, _claro si no eres un cobarde_, la chica le sonrió burlona.

Los demás se vieron entre si y comenzaron a reírse.

_-¿Qué?, estás loca_, hablo alterado el joven.

_-¿pero, porque?, después de todo eres muy fuerte y valiente, ¿no?, entonces cual es el problema._

_-cierto, ve a esa ciudad de noche y busca a ese supuesto monstro, _hablo Heather mientras se acercaba a su amigo_,- claro si no eres un cobarde,_ la chica le sonrió.

Patan bufo molesto, apretó sus puños y miro a sus amigos con odio.

_-y para saber que fuiste debes de traer una prueba_, murmuro Dana.

_-sí, exacto_, Heather se llevó la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar, -_ah, lo tengo_, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron, -_eh oído que en el centro se encuentra un estadio abandonado, trae uno de los banderines como prueba mañana…claro si no eres un cobarde_

Las chicas se alejaron riendo mientras le gritaban un "suerte "a su amigo.

_-y ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer?,_ pregunto el rubio poniéndose a su lado, - _si no cumples el reto Heather y Dana se burlaran por días de ti._

El pelinegro miro molesto a su amigo, eso ya lo sabía, no podía quedar como un cobarde frente a las chicas, peo tampoco estaba loco como para ir a ese lugar.

_-vámonos_, murmuro chirriando los dientes.

Sus amigos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a seguirlo, si no se apresuraban llegarían tarde.

Mientras caminaban el pelinegro buscaba una manera de zafarse sin quedar como un cobarde, de improvisto sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda de un joven que caminaba unos metros adelante, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro…ya había encontrado una salida, sin decir nada hecho a correr para alcanzar al chico, cuando estuvo a su lado le dio un fuerte empujón para llamar su atención.

_-hola huérfano_, menciono de forma cisañoza.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en su cara mirándolo con odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó, espero que les gustara.<strong>

**Por cierto, en este fic planeo ponerle otro nombre a Chimuelo, estas son algunas sugerencias, o si tienen otra con gusto la acepto ^.^.**

**Bodine—líder**

**Eiliv-inmortal**

**Rasmus-amado**

**Ryden-jinete**

**Steit-sin miedo**

**Y Bulywyf de 13 guerreros, el cual no tengo ni la mínima idea que significa ^.^**

**digan cual les gusta más.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia, espero les guste ^.^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 ¿Hipo?<strong>

La Hermosa bestia negra se encontraba vagando por la ciudad, era otro tedioso día para vivir, camino entre esos edificios abandonados, recorrió las calles desiertas llenas de basura y autos…como odiaba ese lugar.

Recordó el día que se fue de Berk, voló por días sin descanso, deseando alejarse de ese lugar que tanto lo dañaba, paso una temporada en una isla desierta, luego voló al norte (sin que él lo supiera llego a otro continente), exploro el lugar recordando sus viejas aventuras con Hipo, habito ahí por varios años cuidando que ningún humano lo viera.

Humanos…ya no quería conocer más humanos, el único que le importaba estaba muerto, los demás le daban igual. Después de algún tiempo volvió a emigrar, así lo hizo por décadas, siempre cuidando no ser visto; fue testigo de grandes masacres, observo como los humanos se mataban entre ellos y como los de su especie empezaban a escasear… pero esto no le importo, siempre se mantuvo al margen.

Un ruido a sus pies lo volvió a la realidad, tres enormes ratas corrían frente a él, los roedores lo miraron y chillaron molestos para alejarse corriendo, Chimuelo solo los vio partir, continuo su camino a paso tranquilo, su imponente figura paso al lado de una camioneta abandonada…había crecido, su tamaño se triplico, ahora era más grande que diente púa, estaba seguro. Continuo hasta llegar a un enorme estadio, entro por una abertura en la pared y camino en un inmenso pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal, en sus tiempos debió de ser una puerta muy bella pero ahora estaba sucia y rota, tan solo le quedaban algunos vidrios en la parte baja y algunas esquinas, cruzo la entrada y brinco entre las gradas hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en medio de la cancha.

Esa agua era lo único que quedaba de la cala, de ese lugar tan especial para él.

Había regresado hace treinta años, la verdad no esperaba encontrar Berk como lo dejo, pero lo que vio al llegar lo dejo aterrado…las enormes casas de madera donde los vikingos y algunos dragones habitaban, ya no estaban, toda la aldea desapareció, la herrería, la academia de dragones, los nidos en las colinas…nada, ya no quedaba nada de la antigua ciudad.

Edificios en ruinas, aire contaminado y pestilente y una gran plaga de ratas y cucarachas, su querida Berk había sido cambiada por ellos; busco por días a alguno de sus amigos, sabía que los pequeños descendientes de Hipo habían muerto hace siglos pero los dragones…los dragones no. Llamo a diente púa, a tormentula, Barf y Belch, gargonzua incluso a tornado…pero ninguno respondió, sus compañeros no estaban. Molesto se dirigió a la cala, su lugar favorito. Ese lugar tenía que seguir ahí, no podía perderlo también.

Cuando llego se encontró con un gran edificio de concreto y metal, adornado con algunas paredes de cristal, roto y sucio, entro a la construcción un poco temeroso, ¿que era ese lugar? Y ¿Dónde estaba su hermosa cala?

Adentro solo había polvo, basura, ratas y pasillos vacíos, recorrió el lugar mientras la tristeza inundaba sus ojos…todo, todo lo que amo había desaparecido, estaba por abandonar el lugar cuando su nariz se llenó de un aroma conocido….agua, el agua del lago, comenzó a correr en esa dirección, cruzo una gran puerta de cristal hasta llegar a una cancha, bajo por las gradas que rodeaban el lugar hasta la cancha de Básquet, en medio de esta se podía apreciar un pequeño charco, con cuidado comenzó a olfatear el lugar, abajo, abajo se encontraba el lago.

Pronto sus filosas garras comenzaron a destruir la fina madera que cubría el suelo, no tardo en mucho en llegar al cemento pero este corrió con la misma suerte, cabo cerca de diez metros y finalmente llego al lago…ese pequeño lago que intento ser drenado y cubierto, pero que se negó a desaparecer, pequeños borbotones comenzaron a inundar el agujero que Chimuelo había creado, el dragón salió de un brinco mirando feliz como el cráter se llenaba…no, no había perdido todo, el lago donde él e Hipo jugaban aún seguía ahí, dio un rugido de felicidad y lanzo una bola de plasma al aire, aun había algo de su antigua ciudad, algo de su antigua vida.

* * *

><p>Un joven de dieciséis años caminaba por los pasillos de esa vieja escuela, era delgado de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con el rostro cubierto de algunas pecas que le daban un aspecto inocente e infantil.<p>

El chico bajo unas escaleras de metal hasta llegar a un pequeño patio, no tenía ganas de ir, pero no le quedaba de otra, averiguaría lo que Patán quería de él y después se marcharía, aunque conociendo a ese brabucón lo más probable es que fuera a hacerle una broma o burlarse de él…pero esta vez no se lo toleraría, si el pelinegro quería pelea con gusto se la daría.

Cuando llego al patio vio a Patán y sus secuaces cerca del bebedero, dio un bufido molesto y se acercó asía ellos.

**-oh, miren pero si es el pequeño huérfano,** se burló el azabache, -¿**Cómo estas chico basura?**

Mmm, era de esperarse, solo lo había citado ahí para burlarse, el joven lo miro molesto apretando los puños, tenía unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara, Patán se percató de ello y borro la sonrisa de su rostro, ya había tenido encuentros con el castaño y sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo enfadar, guardo su actitud arrogante (por el momento), si quería que Hipo hiciera su trabajo era mejor no hacerlo enfadar.

**-cálmate hombre, no vine a pelear solo quiero hablar contigo.**

Hipo lo miro serio sin quitar su semblante de enojado, de cuando acá él quería hablar.

-¿**Qué es lo que quieres?**

-**vamos, cálmate chico ya dije que solo hablar…digamos que quiero proponerte algo.**

**-¿Qué es?**

Patán sonrió satisfecho, al menos lo escucharía.

-**bueno,** el moreno se acercó mirando sus uñas, -**quería proponerte un reto**

**-¿un reto?**

**- sí, quiero ver que tan valiente eres**.

Pronto las miradas del joven y sus amigos se clavaron en Hipo, este solo frunció el ceño esto no estaba bien.

**-¿de qué se trata?**

**-es algo sencillo**, Patán comenzó a rondar cual felino al castaño, -**queremos que vayas a la ciudad en ruinas y traigas un banderín del estadio,** soltó el chico mientras lo miraba fijamente, -**claro si no eres una gallina,** menciono con una sonrisa.

Hipo lo miro sorprendido, ir a la ciudad den ruinas, acaso estaba loco, ese lugar era muy peligroso y estaba prohibido ir, la iglesia (la cual controlaba todo en esa época) lo había prohibido, incluso algunos templarios custodiaban la entrada. No, él no podía ir ahí, si tomaba en cuenta de que el orfanato donde vivía era propiedad de la iglesia ir ahí era una verdadera locura.

**-y bien que dices huérfano, aceptas el reto.**

**-claro que no, no estoy loco, respondió serio el chico.**

La sonrisa de Patán se borró, tenía que convencer a ese inútil de ir, ¿pero, como?, un rayo de luz llego a su cabeza, el talón de Aquiles de Hipo…su orgullo; Patán comenzó a reírse como un loco mientras lo señalaba.

-**ja, ja , ja, lo ven, se los dije, este estúpido huérfano es un maldito cobarde**, grito a los cuatro vientos, - **lo sabía maldita gallina, ahora entiendo porque tus padres te tiraron a la basura**, **ja, ja ,ja, sabían que no servirías para nada.**

Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, pronto todos los jóvenes se reían mientras lo señalaban, Hipo mordió sus labios y apretó sus puños, odiaba que se mofaran de él.

-**gallina, gallina, gallina**, canturreaba el moreno seguido de sus compañeros mientras señalaban a Hipo.

Antes de que siguiera hablando fue alado por el cuello de su camisa, Hipo lo miraba fijamente con el puño cerrado.

**-iré**, murmuro con odio mientras soltaba a su compañero

**-perfecto, pero no olvides los banderines, solo para comprobar que fuiste.**

El castaño lo miro con odio y se alejó…maldita sea porque había aceptado.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, entre clases aburridas y miradas de desprecio, cuando la jornada de trabajo termino se apresuró a regresar a su "casa", el chico atravesó una ciudad pequeña repleta de edificios de cristal y casas de varios pisos, la gente que pasaba a su lado le daba igual, ninguno de ellos merecía su atención, finalmente llego a la parte menos poblada de la ciudad.

Era una casa de madera de dos pisos adornada con una cruz templaría en el techo; detrás de la casa se podía apreciar una enorme barda de más de veinte metros de altura, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la silueta de un hombre, este recorría el perímetro, vestido con una capa blanca y una enorme cruz roja en su espalda, Hipo lo miro unos segundos antes de entrar.

Cuando ingreso se topó con el padre Thomas, el encargado del lugar.

**-¿Cómo te fue?, ¿algún problema?**, el hombre lo miraba serio con esos ojos grises y fríos

**-no señor, tuve un buen día**, respondió de forma monótona.

**-perfecto, ve a hacer tus labores**

El chico asintió y se marchó por un pasillo ubicado al costado de la entrada, al llegar al final bajo por unas viejas escaleras de madera hasta topar con una puerta roja, ingreso a la habitación sin mucho ánimo. Era un cuarto pequeño, la cama abarcaba la mitad de la superficie, a su lado un pequeño escritorio y una silla y al frente un diminuto armario. Hipo boto la mochila a su cama para salir y dirigirse a la cocina, ahí le esperaba una monja con ropaje azul.

**-comienza a preparar la masa para el pan, iré a comprar algunos ingredientes.**

**-si hermana**

El chico la vio marcharse molesto, siempre era lo mismo, después de la escuela tenía que trabajar en el orfanato hasta altas horas de la noche, bufo y comenzó con su tarea mezclando harina y huevos…bueno, no podía quejarse, era el destino de cualquier huérfano abandonado en un bote de basura al nacer ser un maldito empleado…o, no.

Cuando termino espero el regreso de la monja, esta lo puso a hornear una cantidad considerable de pan, el joven estuvo metido ahí hasta la media noche, cansado ceno un poco de sopa y se retiró con un pequeño plato.

Se dirigió al ático a un pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco, entro en la diminuta habitación con el plato en su mano; en la esquina, en una pequeña cama se hallaba una niña rubia de cuatro años, la pequeña se encontraba acurrucada bajo una frazada gris, Hipo se acercó despacio, dejo el plato en la mesa y comenzó a mover a la niña.

**-Camicazi, Camicazi despierta, te traje algo de sopa.**

La niña comenzó a moverse, dio un bostezo y se limpió los ojitos con sus manitas.

-**hola Hipo, mmm, ¿Qué esh? **

**-sopa de cebolla**

**-wacada**

**-je, ni hablar te la tienes que comer.**

**-bueno.**

Con cuidado hipo la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a alimentarla, la pequeña se acurruco en su vientre y comenzó a contarle historias que se le ocurrían mientras estaba encerrada en ese lugar.

**-y luego la silena comenzó a coler detlas del oso.**

**-enserio, y como corrió si no tenía pies**

**-esssh, que le salielon de lepente**

**-guau, bueno ya es muy tarde, duérmete y mañana me cuentas el final, está bien.**

**-esta ben.**

Hipo la arropo, le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió del lugar, dejo el plato en la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba por dormirse cuando recordó la bendita apuesta.

No, era una locura, aparte había una gran cantidad de templarios vigilando la entrada, no podría pasarlos y no había otra entrada…otra entrada…pero si había un acceso y él lo conocía, una estación abandonada del metro.

Muy a su pesar se levantó, vacía su mochila y se preparó para salir, le demostraría a esa bola de idiotas que él no era ninguna gallina, con cuidado se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a andar por el pasillo, si tenía suerte el padre y las hermanas se encontrarían dormidos, camino a la parte trasera de la casa, no podía salir por el frente, entro a una pequeña biblioteca, al final había una ventana que daba al patio, deslizo el marco con cuidado, arrojo su mochila al patio y después salió él. Algunas hortalizas adornaban el lugar, hipo conocía muy bien ese pequeño huerto, el chico se encargaba de cuidarlo (entre otras tareas), se colocó sus zapatos y mochila y comenzó a deslizarse entre las plantas; no había luna por lo cual la obscuridad se encargó de cubrirlo, finalmente llego a una calle poco transitada, lo único que había ahí era una gasolinera abandonada y unos metros más adelante una escalera subterránea cubierta por la maleza.

El chico comenzó a apartar las raíces con mucho cuidado, después de algunos minutos se encontró con una reja de metal cerrada con candado; el tiempo había hecho de la suya en ese lugar, las constantes lluvias habían oxidado los barrotes y algunas enredaderas los habían comprimido. Hipo jalo las barras de metal buscando desprender alguna, finalmente la encontró, se escuchó un chirrido y la barra se partió de la parte de abajo permitiéndole el acceso. En esos momentos el joven agradeció su complexión delgada, entro a gatas en la estación perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

Jamás le había temido a la obscuridad, incluso esta le gustaba, se sentía más cómodo ahí, donde nadie lo miraba con desprecio ni se burlaban de él; sus pasos resonaron en todo el lugar, el chico caminaba atientas desplazando sus dedos por las empolvadas paredes, escucho el chillido de las ratas y sus diminutas patas desplazándose, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse más denso a causa del polvo, Hipo cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos intentado así soportar el aroma, continuo caminando por varios minutos mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no haber traído una linterna, finalmente llego a la plancha de la terminal, con cuidado se dirigió a la orilla, donde deberían de estar las vías, empezó a tentar con su pierna el suelo hasta toparse con el vacío…perfecto, ahora solo tenía que seguir el camino recto y llegaría al otro lado de la muralla, más confiado hecho a correr, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y tenía que volver antes del amanecer.

Hipo realizo el mismo procedimiento para salir del lugar, el chico se desplazó a tientas hasta la salida, conto con suerte ya que las escaleras no se encontraban bloqueadas y la puerta estaba tirada.

Una ciudad muerta lo recibió, todo se encontraba en silencio, el joven empezó a desplazarse con cuidado mirando por todos lados, sabía que no había nadie, pero era mejor ser precavido; ahora tenía que dar con ese estadio, coger un banderín y salir de ahí.

Con cuidado subió a una escalera de incendios ubicada a un costado de un edificio, si tenía suerte podría ver el estadio desde la altura y no perdería tanto tiempo.

**-waaa, esta ciudad era muy grande**, murmuro a llegar arriba.

Comenzó a buscar el estadio, tendría que ser un edificio enorme que sobresaliera, pronto sus ojos se toparon con una construcción semicircular, alrededor de esta había un enorme estacionamiento, su cúpula estaba destruida pero se podía apreciar los restos de un mástil en el techo.

**-ese debe ser**

El joven sonrió satisfecho, no estaba tan lejos, un par de horas más y estaría en casa; dirigió su vista a la calle para saber qué camino seguir, de pronto sus pupilas se dilataron sorprendidas, una enorme sombra se desplazaba por una avenida…no, eso no podía ser, el chico se restregó los ojos asustado, cuando volvió a fijar su vista no vio nada.

-**posiblemente fue mi imaginación…mejor me apresuro.**

Hipo bajo corriendo del lugar y hecho a andar por la calle, almenos el transito no era un problema, tardo un poco pero llego al estacionamiento y posteriormente a la entrada…desgraciadamente esta se encontraba fuertemente cerrada, dio un bufido molesto y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar buscando una entrada.

A unos metros había un gran cráter en la pared, escalo un poco para poder ingresar, antes de entrar se encontró con algunas escamas en la abertura, ¿Qué clase de animal dejaba esas escamas tan grandes?, solo esperaba que no se tratara de una boa y lo más importante que no se la encontrara, guardo las escamas en su pantalón e ingreso al recinto, comenzó a caminar por un pasillo amplio lleno de máquinas expendedoras buscando alguna vendita tienda.

* * *

><p>Chimuelo había llegado al lago, el dragón se encontraba echado sobre algunas gradas, como todas las noches se quedó contemplando el agua mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente.<p>

Decidió dormir un poco antes de marcharse, ya no quería estar ahí, pensó que vivir en un lugar conocido le aliviaría el dolor pero no fue así, se marcharía al día siguiente y jamás volvería, fijo su vista en su cola, su aleta izquierda había crecido como todo su cuerpo, en el lado derecho no había nada, hace mucho tiempo que su prótesis se había roto, lo único que quedaba era esa tela roja con una especie de calavera blanca, la cual siempre iba amarrada a…. un momento, no estaba, la tela de su prótesis no estaba.

El reptil se paró espantado y comenzó a buscar alrededor, estaba seguro que la traía atada a su cola, un ruido en la parte de arriba lo puso alerta, se había escuchado un objeto caer y vidrios despedazándose, rápidamente hecho a correr asía arriba, había detectado un aroma que no era precisamente el delas ratas.

* * *

><p>Maldita sea, quien deja un máquina de dulces a mitad de un pasillo, el chico se levantó adolorido, molesto se recargo en una pared, un crujido se escuchó a su espalda y nuevamente cayó al piso, para la mala suerte del chico la supuesta pared era un puerta de vidrio que cedió ante su peso.<p>

-¡**demonios**!, se levantó furioso y lanzo algunas patadas volcando algunos objetos, **-espero que almenos sea una tienda.**

Para su suerte así fue, había varios estantes llenos de tazas, platos, cajas y polvo, todas ellas con insignias de equipos; sonrió satisfecho, parece que su suerte comenzaba a cambiar, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un banderín para callar a Patán y su tropa de idiotas…je, talvez debería llevar varias cosas para ver su tonta expresión.

Comenzó a revisar los estantes buscando a tientas algunos artículos, había varias cosa pero muchas de ellas estaban en ruinas, en ocasiones se topó con cucarachas y telarañas muy grandes, parecía que nada de ahí le serviría; una bolsa de plástico roso sus dedos, curioso la abrió encontrando un conejito de peluche dentro, el animalito se encontraba en buen estado gracias a la envoltura, sonrió satisfecho y lo guardo en su mochila, sería un buen regalo para Camicazi. Continuo con su búsqueda, finalmente se hizo de un plato, algunas playeras y varios banderines, perfecto era hora de regresar, antes de salir encontró una caja de lámparas, las reviso sin mucha suerte, varias de ellas habían sido dañadas ya que el contenido delas pilas se había regado, por fortuna una de ellas logro prender (lo cual es poco probable en la realidad ¬¬), tamo el aparato y se dispuso a regresar.

**-ah, con esto me caí**, el joven alumbro la maquina en el suelo, - **waahhh, algunos dulces ya se deshicieron…mmmm, ¿Qué es esto?**

Hipo alumbro el suelo, una tela roja se encontraba en el piso, la desdoblo con cuidado, parecía una bandera rasgada, comenzó a inspeccionarla curioso, parecía que se había encontrado atada a varias varillas.

**-¿Qué es esto?, una calavera**, delineo la figura con sus dedos, era una tela muy gruesa y parece que también muy resistente**,- jo, esto es una buena bandera.**

Con cuidado guardo su descubrimiento, estaba por cerrar su mochila cuando un ruido a su espalda lo puso alerta, alguien o algo se acercaba y por el eco de sus pisadas era algo muy grande, rápidamente se escondió debajo de una banca apagando la luz.

* * *

><p>Chimuelo llego corriendo al pasillo, el dragón se encontró una máquina rota y una puerta destrozada, comenzó a caminar con cuidado, se podía percibir otro aroma en el ambiente, sus ojos brillaban en la obscuridad, no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero, ¿entonces quien había roto la máquina?, clavo su mirada en una banca, había algo que no encajaba en ella.<p>

Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron asustados, no veía bien, pero el sonido de las pisadas era muy claro, tapo su boca con su mano intentando con esto ocultar su presencia.

Chimuelo estaba por voltear la banca con su hocico cuando un ruido a su espalda lo hizo voltear, algo en la tienda donde Hipo había estado se cayó, rápidamente se giró y corrió a esa dirección adentrándose en el local.

En cuanto esa cosa se alejó Hipo salió corriendo de su escondite, el joven hecho a correr con lámpara en mano, tenía que alejarse antes de que esa cosa volviera.

Ratas, unas malditas ratas se estaban peleando por un plato, Chimuelo las miro molesto, por un momento creyó que alguien había invadido su santuario, se giró dispuesto a buscar su aleta y salir de ahí…el sonar de unos pasos alejándose lo hizo correr al pasillo, si había alguien más ahí, en el pasillo se podía ver una luz alejándose, lanzo un rugido y salió detrás de él.

Hipo corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, frente a él se encontraba la salida, el joven se congelo al oír un fuerte rugido, instintivamente volteo y pudo apreciar como dos luces verdes se dirigían a él, sin perder tiempo trepo para salir y hecho a acorrer al estacionamiento.

Chimuelo miro como esa figura desaparecía, el dragón dio un gruñido y se apresuró a alcanzarla, antes de que la sombra desapareciera pudo observar su aleta en la espalda de ese ladrón, cuando llego al estacionamiento no vio a nadie, solo una gran cantidad de autos abandonados, comenzó a olfatear el lugar como un sabueso, tenía que encontrar a ese ladrón y hacerle pagar por haber tomado lo más importante para él.

Hipo se desplazaba en cuclillas entre los autos, la luz de las estrellas no era mucha pero almenos le permitía ver el camino, con cuidado se asomó del toldo de un carro, sus ojos casi se le salen del susto al ver una sombra alada, sea lo que sea sobresalía entre los autos, el joven se tiro en el piso, guardo bien la bandera en su mochila y comenzó a desplazarse pecho tierra debajo de los autos, con un poco de suerte y esa cosa no lo encontraba.

Ese ladrón se movía muy rápido, por un momento pensó en incinerar todo el lugar, pero lo descarto rápidamente, si asía eso su preciosa aleta se quemaría, molesto comenzó a arrojar los autos lanzándolos con su hocico, los vehículos comenzaron a chocar unos con otros, se escuchaba el crujir de los cristales y alguna que otra sirena (que buena batería ^.^).

Hipo llego hasta el último automóvil, frente a él aún quedaba un buen tramo de estacionamiento libre, por el momento la bestia se encontraba entretenida destruyendo algunos autos, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto pegara la carrera se daría cuenta de su presencia, salió con cuidado y comenzó a respirar tenía que arriesgarse si quería salir de ahí.

Dando un último suspiro se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Chimuelo escucho los pasos del ladrón, la bestia negra lo miro correr asía la calle, molesto comenzó a perseguirlo brincando sobre algunos automóviles; el castaño corría desesperado, esa cosa lo seguía de cerca y por los rugidos a su espalda estaba enfadado, el chico doblo en una esquina, podía escuchar cómo se acercaba, desesperado se internó en un callejón suplicando que la sombra no lo acorralara ahí. Por suerte para hipo no fue así, debido a su tamaño Chimuelo tuvo que buscar otra entrada, rápidamente se adelantó algunas calles cortando camino para cazar a su presa al otro lado del callejón, unos metros más y ese sujeto seria suyo, antes de llegar observo una diminuta figura salir corriendo del lugar y adentrarse por las calles, ese humano sí que era rápido (créeme, cuando un dragón te viene persiguiendo te vuelves en atleta olímpico¬¬), nuevamente esa rata se escondió en otro callejón para alejarse, molesto escalo el edificio y comenzó a perseguirlo desde la azotea.

Una bola de plasma se impactó cerca de Hipo, el chico estuvo a punto de caer al piso pero logro controlarse y seguir corriendo, a este ataque siguieron otras tres, esa cosa lo perseguía desde las azoteas, la entrada del metro estaba cerca, unas cuantas calles más y lo lograría…solo había un pequeño problema, la mendiga entrada estaba cerca de una avenida, el joven quedaría expuesto por algunos segundos, y algo le decía que esa cosa no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para atacar.

Cuando llego al final del callejón Hipo se asomó como un ratón asustado, dirigió su mirada arriba pero no había nada, posiblemente esa cosa se había marchado, todo se veía muy tranquilo, tomo otra gran bocanada de aire y se preparó para correr.

Los ojos verdes de Chimuelo lo miraron al salir, el dragón se había quedado inmóvil en el techo de un edificio esperando a su presa, en cuanto el joven salió corriendo se apresuró a descender, planeo hasta la mitad de la calle mientras arrojaba una bola de fuego, su ataque dio a un costado de Hipo haciéndolo caer al piso, con un movimiento rápido aprisiono al chico debajo de su garra mientras se preparaba para atacar….sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se congelo, la luz producida por su ataque aún no se extinguía por lo que pudo ver claramente al ladrón…no, esto no podía ser cierto, pero…cabello castaño, piel blanca con algunas pecas en ella, ojos verdes y rasgos infantiles, un deja bu llego a su mente, la primera vez que lo miro de frente después de que lo había soltado…era él, el mismo vikingo que lo había derribado, Chimuelo se quedó inmóvil, esto tenía que ser una broma del destino.

Hipo lo miraba aterrado, esa cosa lo tenía inmóvil debajo de esa enorme pata, inconscientemente comenzó a tantear el suelo buscando con que defenderse, su mano se encontró con un cacho de metal que se había desprendido de un auto en el ataque de Chimuelo, el chico no lo pensó y lo encerró en su mano, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza lo incrusto en la pata de Chimuelo haciéndolo gritar, en cuanto lo soltó se paró y le propino una patada en el hocico al dragón para después echarse a correr al subterráneo.

Chimuelo se arrancó el metal de su pata y volteo para mirar como el joven ingresaba al metro, rápidamente lo empezó a seguir tenía que estar seguro de que era Hipo.

El castaño ingreso rápidamente a la estación, ¿Qué era esa cosa?, alumbrando los tétricos pasillos se dispuso a huir, casi cae escaleras abajo pero logro mantener el equilibrio, en cuanto llego a los torniquetes los salto sin problema y corrió hasta la plataforma, pronto llego a una vía bloqueada por un tren, solo tenía que atravesarlo y estaría del otro lado, una bola de plasma se impactó en una de las columnas alumbrando el lugar, espantado dirigió su mirada atrás.

No había duda, ese ladronzuelo era Hipo…él hipo que conoció cuando ataco Berk, el mismo chico debilucho que lo había derribado… ¿pero eso era imposible?, él había visto a Hipo fallecer, y el chico delante de él era un niño, no, Hipo había madurado, él lo vio, lo vio crecer hasta convertirse en un anciano, entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo estaba delante de él?

Hipo retrocedió espantado, esa cosa lo veía fijamente, con cuidado comenzó a subir al tren, solo tenía que cruzarlo y ya, el chico se tensó cuando Chimuelo comenzó a caminar asía él.

**-a..a..aléjate**, hablo con voz temblorosa, **-no te acerques.**

Su voz, incluso su voz era muy parecida, tenía que acercarse, tenía que verlo, sentirlo para saber que era real.

El joven apago la linterna pero no la guardo, solo tendría una oportunidad, con calma se subió al vagón sin apartar la mirada de Chimuelo, cuando este estaba más cerca levanto tímidamente la mano.

Chimuelo miro esto ansioso, comenzó a acercarse más, deseoso de que lo tocara, solo unos centímetros más, solo un poco más.

Antes de tocarlo Hipo dirigió su lámpara a los ojos de chimuelo, cuando estuvo cerca la prendió, una fuerte luz blanca cegó momentáneamente al reptil que bajo la cabeza molesto, alcanzo a escuchar los pasos del joven alejándose por esa estructura de metal y perdiéndose a lo lejos, empezó a llamarlo sin ningún resultado…molesto comenzó a destrozar el vagón con sus garras, se calmó después de algunos minutos…no, no había sido una alucinación estaba seguro, pero, entonces porque Hipo no había regresado, ¿Por qué se había asustado al verlo?, no lo habia reconocido, y ¿Por qué Hipo era un niño?, confundido se tiro en las vías mirando asía el frente.

* * *

><p>El castaño salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la estación, poco le importo los raspones que las maleza le provoco, no detuvo su carrera hasta llegar al orfanato, ingreso al edificio y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, en cuanto llego a esta cerro y se tiro en el piso temblando y abrazando su mochila, ¿Qué era esa cosa?, asustado comenzó a mecerse mientras frotaba sus brazos, eso no podía ser real, los monstros no existían.<p>

Un ruido en la parte de arriba lo puso alerta, había llegado un poco antes del amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó, espero que les gustara el capítulo ^.^.<strong>

**En cuanto al nombre no se lo pondré hasta el capítulo tres por lo que pueden seguir votando, hasta ahora va ganando Rasmus.**

**El nombre de Praxedes me gusta, conozco la historia y es genial pero se me hace mala onda copiarlo.**

**Bueno nos leemos después, chaito mua mua.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, les traje la actualización ^.^**

**Primero que nada algunas aclaraciones…cierto me equivoque, lo siento mucho, LaRojas09 tiene razón chimuelo perdió la aleta izquierda y no la derecha como decía yo (en mi defensa culpo al mal dibujo que estaba viendo T.T), de verdad lamento el error.**

**En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, ni le volvió a crecer, ni aprendió a volar con una sola aleta, Chimuelo tuvo que recurrir al antiguo arte de caminar para poder desplazarse, eso y nadar, puede planear, o elevarse un poco, pero no volar.**

**De acuerdo con la mamá de Hipo, él y Chimuelo tenían la misma edad y por eso se llevaban bien, por lo que deduzco que Chimuelo tendría que haber crecido más…y si le aumentas que los dragones llegan a vivir cientos de años, pues yo creo que si lo dejamos crecerá tan grande como Godzila no…oh ustedes que opinan.**

**La razón por la que la iglesia gobierna todo es….la verdad es que estaba viendo al película de Priest cuando me llego la idea del fic, y se me hizo que sería un buen antagonista ^.^, después explicare como llego al poder y esas cosas Lady Nightmare (en cuanto se me ocurran ¬¬u).**

**Y por último, no podía evitar meter a Camicazi (es uno de mis personajes favoritos en el libro), solo que la puse como una niña más pequeña, por eso en sus diálogos algunas frases están mal escritas, ya que no puede pronunciar bien la "R", eso y que yo tengo pésima ortografía.**

**Sin más aclaraciones los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste ^.^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 Confianza y Miedo<strong>

Hipo balanceaba nerviosos el lápiz en su mano, el chico no ponía atención a nada de lo que su profesor decía, en cuanto a cabo la clase corrió al baño a lavarse la cara mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-**ah, miren si es el huérfano**

Una voz burlona lo saco de sus pensamientos, Patán y otro sujeto se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-**y dime gallina, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?**, Hipo lo miro molesto, -**oye no me mires así, no es mi culpa que seas un cobarde, no fuiste a la ciudad en ruinas lo olvidas, **menciono burlón.

Una ira se apodero del castaño, por culpa de ese idita casi muere, furioso lo sujeto de la camisa y lo estampo en la pared, tenía unas ganas inmensas de romperle la cara, pero no lo haría, después de todo él fue el que decidió aceptar el reto. Soltó al morocho alejándose un poco, saco una bolsa de su mochila y se la arrojo a la cara para salir después.

Patán abrió con cuidado la bolsa, los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, Hipo lo había logrado, comenzó a sacar los banderines mirándolos emocionado, ahora solo tenía que mostrarlos a sus amigas…talvez también a los demás alumnos, así todos lo alabarían.

Cuando Hipo regreso a su "casa" se pasó toda la tarde limpiando los pisos (mendigos explotadores ò.ó) mientras intentaba alejar las imágenes de la noche anterior de su mente.

**-¿Qué te paso en la cara?,** una voz fría detrás de él lo asusto.

El chico se llevó las manos al rostro, al salir corriendo de la estación se había lastimado.

**-¿Hipo?,** murmuro con voz fría el hombre

-**me caí en unos rosales, esta mañana mientras iba a la escuela**.

El hombre se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionar las heridas, tenía varios arañazos producidos por las espinas.

**-¿acaso te peleaste?,** pregunto sin soltar al joven.

-¡**No!, intente tomar un atajo y me resbale…fue en las escaleras del parque**.

**-¿el parque?, eso está alejado, no es un buen atajo**

**-sí, ya me di cuenta, **respondió apenado.

Lo miro serio, afirmo con la cabeza soltándolo, sin decir más se retiró: el joven suspiro aliviado, de momento se había salvado de un regaño, continúo con su trabajo hasta entrada la noche, al terminar ceno un poco y le llevo su cena a Camicazi.

**-Hola Hipo**

**-Hola Camicazi**

Nuevamente la acomodo en sus piernas y comenzó a alimentarla, la niña le narraba emocionada todas las historias que se le había ocurrido ese día…pero Hipo no prestaba atención y seguía pensando en la creatura que había visto en el metro.

**-Hipo, Hipo te hablo**

**-eh, ah, perdón, es que estoy muy cansado, hablamos mañana de acuerdo**, con cuidado la acostó y le dio un beso.

**-esta ben**

Bajo las escaleras y dejo el plato en la cocina, estaba por irse a dormir cuando alguien toco a la puerta, camino a abrir, ¿Quién vendría a esa hora?, la última vez que alguien los visito fue cuando llevaron a Camicazi y de eso ya habían pasado dos años; cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron temerosos, frente a él se encontraba un templario.

-**buenas noches**, hablo una voz neutra detrás de la capucha

**-bu…buenas…noches**

**-necesito hablar con el padre Thomas, ¿puedo pasar?**

Hipo asintió y le llevo a la sala, después fue en busca de su tutor, cuando el sacerdote miro al templario se tensó un poco.

-**vete a dormir Hipo**, ordeno con voz helada

El chico asintió y se retiró, estaba seguro de poder sentir la mirada de ambos mientras se retiraba, llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado…esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal, posiblemente ese templario lo había visto, sabía que había ido a la ciudad en ruinas y venía a informárselo al padre. Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas en su habitación, ¿ahora que hacia?, pasaron más de dos horas y nada. Aun asustado se dispuso a dormir, lo que tendría que pasar pasaría, mientras deba vueltas en su cama recordó la bandera roja, había separado esta y el pequeño conejo de felpa de lo demás.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó y busco la tela, la extendió en su cama mirándola con detalle…viéndolo bien no parecía una bandera, o si lo era tenía un corte un tanto extraño, parecía que cinco varillas la habían sostenido ya que se podía ver rastro de óxido en una esquina, era de una tela muy resistente pero también muy ligera, y esa especie de calavera…mmm, tal vez era de algún equipo, los piratas o algo así, se quedó mirando el objeto un poco más…mmmm, una aleta, si más bien parecía una aleta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, no había observado detalladamente al ser que lo ataco, pero recordaba vagamente su cola, la aleta derecha tenía el mismo diseño, solo que era más grande y negra.

Pero esta era roja, rápidamente busco las escamas que había guardado en su pantalón, no había duda eran negras, incluso brillaban en la luz dándole un tono tornasol, pero, entonces, ¿Por qué una aleta roja?, un ruido en la parte de arriba lo puso alerta, rápidamente guardo las cosas en su armario y se acostó, escucho algunas voces y pisadas en la parte de arriba pero eso fue todo.

-**oh, mejor me duermo, mañana veré como solucionar las cosas.**

* * *

><p><em>-Cuatro días después-<em>

El castaño observaba molesto mientras comía su almuerzo, todos en el patio rodeaban a Patán deseosos de escuchar cómo había entrado en la ciudad en ruinas.

**-…entonces arranque las enredaderas con mis manos, había algunas serpientes pero eso no me asusto y bla, bla, bla…**

Hipo rodo los ojos, era la quinta vez que cambiaba la historia y esa bola de idiotas se lo creía…pero era mejor, si su tutor se enteraba se podía dar por muerto; se retiró a estudiar a la biblioteca, aún tenía mucha tarea y le gustaba aprovechar sus horas libres.

**-hola Hipo**, le saludo una anciana detrás de un escritorio

**-hola**

**-tiempo libre **

**-sí, un rato.**

**-entonces aprovéchalo muchacho**, la mujer le sonrió y se retiró a acomodar algunos libros.

El chico la miro adentrarse en los pasillos, Margot la bibliotecaria le caía bien, era de las pocas personas que no lo molestaba, se sentó en una mesa alejada y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba, por suerte lo encontró rápidamente por lo que no tardó mucho en terminar su trabajo, estaba por retirarse cuando una idea cruzo en su cabeza, no había pensado en el accidente desde hace días, bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

**-oye Margot**

**-dime**

**-hay algún libro que hable de demonios y esas cosas**, intento parecer calmado

**-mmm, ¿te refieres a Tratados de Demonología, rituales, cultos y esas cosas?**

**-no, más bien creaturas extrañas**

**-oh, seres míticos, si hay varios abajo, ¿Por qué?**

**-ah, me dieron curiosidad** **es todo**, respondió nervioso.

-**si quieres te los muestro, ¿pero no tienes otra clase?**

**-Deportes…pero no tengo ganas de oír al profesor alabando a Patán.**

**-no sé cómo lo soportan, ese chico es muy molesto**

**-dímelo a mí.**

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto lleno de libros, atravesaron algunas columnas de estos para llegar al fondo.

-**mira son esos, no están clasificados, revísalos y si te interesa alguno avísame.**

**-si gracias**

La mujer se retiró dejando solo al chico, Hipo comenzó a inspeccionarlos, algunos traían ilustraciones y leyendas anexadas, miraba de reojo las imágenes buscando alguna creatura parecida a lo que vio, paso varios minutos buscando en los polvorientos libros.

**-Trolls, centauros, elfos, Hidra, Dragón, unic… un momento**, regresando la página, **-Dragón.**

La imagen mostraba un reptil de color rojo, con enormes alas y cola, de garras afiladas muy grandes, su cabeza estaba adornada con una cresta y dos imponentes cuernos, el chico comenzó a mirarla detalladamente…no, esa cosa no tenía cuernos, más bien parecían orejas, si parecía un reptil (después de todo tenía escamas), también poseía una cola y alas y estaba seguro de sus garras

**-eso era, ¿un dragón?**

Comenzó a buscar más libros que hablaran sobre ellos, al final se decidió por tres.

-**me puedo llevar estos**

**-claro hipo, solo no los pierdas de acuerdo**, la mujer le guiño el ojo.

**-no lo are.**

* * *

><p>-<em>mientras tanto-<em>

_-a partir de mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento, debes estar preparado para el ataque de las bestias._

_-mi señor, hace años que no tenemos informes de ataques._

_-¡no te confíes!, yo lo hice y esa cosa casi me mata._

_-lo siento mi señor, no lo are._

* * *

><p>El chico llego al orfanato agotado, ya tenía días que no podía dormir en paz, a su mente le llegaban imágenes de dos enormes ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, esto siempre le despertaba y después no podía volver a dormir.<p>

**-hola Hipo**

Un joven rubio de ojos lilas lo saludo; el templario que había conocido hace algunos días se quedó a vivir con ellos, esto lo asusto un poco ya que no sabía el motivo, pero tampoco fue tan tonto como para preguntar.

-**hola Jedan**, devolvió el saludo cortes, había algo en ese sujeto que le inspiraba temor, muy parecido al que sentía por su tutor.

**-¡HIPOOOO!,** un grito proveniente de la cocina los interrumpió

-**parece que te llaman, mejor ve antes de que se enfaden**, el joven se retiró dejando solo al chico.

El castaño suspiro aliviado, se dirigió a la cocina para su trabajo diario, al terminar subió a acompañar a su pequeña "hermanita".

-**Hipo, ¿puedo bajal al jaldin mañana?, **pregunto la niña mirándolo a los ojos.

**-le** **preguntare al padre, si te da permiso te llevo de acuerdo.**

**-si ^.^**

**-sabes, te traje un regalo**

-¿**encelio?**, pregunto con ojitos brillantes.

**-sip, pero tienes que esconderlo bien, no dejes que nadie aparte de mi lo vea, entendido.**

**-sí, si**, la pequeña aplaudía saltando en la cama

Hipo saco de entre sus ropas el pequeño conejo de peluche, el animalito era de color blanco, con su pancita rosa y de ojos azules, llevaba un bonito moño de color rojo con lunares blancos.

**-¿te gusta?**

**-shiii,** Camicazi lo abrazo amorosa

**-pero no lo olvides, nadie debe verlo o me meteré en problemas.**

**-no, yo lo ocuto, lo plometo.**

**-bueno, a dormir**

**-si hata mañana**

El joven salió dejando a una feliz rubia, al menos la escapada tenía un lado bueno y eso era la sonrisa de la niña, cuando regreso a su habitación comenzó a leer los libros que había traído, esto hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

><p>-<em>al día siguiente<em>-

-**Hipo**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

-¿**ay, algen?,** pregunto la rubia sentada en una silla.

El joven volteo a ambos lados antes de negar, la niña sonrió emocionada mientras sacaba su conejo de la manta que la cubría.

**-mida Blass, este es el jaldin.**

**-Blas, ¿así lo llamaste?**

Camicazi asintió emocionada, comenzó a contarle una gran cantidad de historias a su muñeco mientras Hipo arreglaba las plantas.

-**ya termine, esconde a Blas, voy a llevarte a tu cuarto**.

Cargo a la pequeña y la subió a su habitación, la dejo ahí y bajo por su comida.

**-Hipo, donde taba Blass**

**-eh, bueno, el…estaba solo, si eso, estaba solo y por eso lo traje, para que te hiciera compañía**.

-**ah, ¿pelo donde taba?** (oh, chamacos curiosos)

-**ah, te lo diré, pero no debes decirle a nadie de acuerdo**, la niña afirmo, **fui a la ciudad en ruinas**, Camicazi abrió los ojos espantada, sabía que ese lugar estaba prohibido, **-no debes decirlo Camicazi o me meteré en problemas.**

-**no, no dile a nadie**, Camicazi hizo una cruz en su pecho prometiéndolo.

**-buena niña**, hipo le dio un beso en la frente y la acostó, -**ahora descansa**.

**-sí,** Camicazi se acostó cubriendo con la manta a su conejito, -**Hipo,** lo detuvo antes de que se marchara, -**si vuelves a il, tlais oto blass.**

-**ja, ja, ja, no lo creo, jamás volveré a ir a ese lugar, ahora duérmete**.

No, jamás volvería a ir, estaría loco para hacerlo, ya se salvó una vez como para arriesgarse de nuevo, aparte solo fue por esa tonta prueba, pero ya la había ganado y demostró que no era ningún gallina….entonces… ¿Por qué estaba caminando de nuevo por esa endemoniada vía?, acaso estaba loco, se había escapado de milagro.

Detuvo su andar antes de subir al vagón y cruzar al otro lado, su cuerpo le temblaba y se reflejaba en la luz de la lámpara que se mecía de un lado a otro.

**-dios, estoy completamente loco**, dio un suspiro antes de subir, escucho el eco de sus pasos en esa estructura metálica, cuando llego al final abrió los ojos sorprendido, **-parece que no lo soñé**, frente a él se encontraba una gran cantidad de destrozos, las paredes del vagón mostraban una gran cantidad de zarpazos y la puerta se encontraba en la vía hecha añicos.

Hipo bajo temeroso al lugar, aun se podía apreciar la mancha de tizne en la columna, inspecciono el lugar, parece que no había nadie, con cuidado comenzó a avanzar, no quería alejarse mucho por si tenía que correr, llego hasta la plataforma sin ningún problema, estaba por subir cuando un ruido le detuvo, dos ratas pasaron corriendo frente a él mientras se mordían y chillaban, logro sentir como su corazón se detenía por el susto, no, esa no era una buena idea, **-al diablo me voy a** **casa,** en cuanto dio la vuelta choco con el hocico de Chimuelo, el joven dejo caer la lámpara mientras sus ojos se abrían aterrados, ahora si no la libraba.

* * *

><p>Chimuelo no se movió de la estación, espero paciente por tres días a que Hipo regresara, en muchas ocasiones pensó en volar el vagón e ir a buscarlo, pero logro controlarse. Abandono el lugar para ir a buscarlo en la ciudad, posiblemente entro por otro lado, recorrió la ciudad y lo espero en el estadio, por desgracia Hipo no apareció, por tal motivo regreso al metro.<p>

Se tumbó de nuevo en las vías, empezaba a dudar si de verdad había visto a Hipo, pero no alucino y la cicatriz en su pata lo demostraba así como su aleta extraviada que no había encontrado en ningún lugar.

Ya era más de media noche cuando escucho unos pasos en el túnel, en esta ocasión no lo dejaría escapar, pego un brinco y se trepo al techo mirando fijamente abajo, una luz comenzó a aparecer y los pasos se escucharon más fuerte, en poco tiempo la figura de Hipo se hizo presente, el chico caminaba despacio mirando a todos lados, Chimuelo cerro los ojos cuando la luz de la lámpara paso cerca de él.

En cuanto Hipo se acercó a la plataforma el comenzó a descender por una columna cual reptil, con mucho cuidado se acercó al joven sin que lo notara, un ruido producido por los roedores altero a Hipo, je, no recordaba que Hipo le temiera a las ratas.

De improvisto el castaño volteo chocando con él…si, era Hipo y de nuevo lo tenía de frente; con cuidado acerco su hocico al estómago del chico, podía sentir su calor, cerró los ojos y se acercó más, escucho un leve quejido pero lo ignoro, su aroma, había cambiado un poco, era más fuerte y un poco agrio, con un ligero toque de…miedo, sorprendido abrió los ojos.

El joven delante de él estaba temblando, lo miraba fijamente mientras mordía su labio, el dragón se alejó un poco, Hipo tenía miedo, miedo de él.

El castaño trago grueso cuando el reptil se sentó en sus cuartos traseros mirándolo fijamente, con miedo se agacho a recoger la lámpara (si tenía suerte podría engañarlo de nuevo), antes de que se irguiera por completo fue sujetado (o más bien mordido).

Chimuelo lo tomo cual cachorro y subió a la plataforma, el reptil comenzó a correr con su "presa" directo a la ciudad, podía sentir como el joven pataleaba y le gritaba que se detuviera pero lo ignoro, salió corriendo del metro rumbo al estadio, tal vez en algún lugar conocido Hipo lo recordaría.

Bueno, ahora sabía lo que sentían los gatitos cuando los cargaba su madre…unas terribles ganas de vomitar, el chico dejo de gritar y llevo sus manos a la boca, de saber que esto le pasaría no habría cenado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ver pasar el suelo tan rápido no ayudaba mucho y si le agregabas las vueltas y el zangoloteo peor. Cuando finalmente dejo de moverse se sintió aliviado, un alivio que no duro ya que fue arrojado a un charco de agua.

**-ahhh, ¿pero qué diablos te pasa?,** se levantó sacudiéndose el agua, esto no sirvió ya que una nueva ráfaga (producto de un coletazo) se encargó de bañarlo nuevamente, -**ahhh, esta fría.**

Chimuelo brincaba feliz arrojándole agua al castaño, tal vez si jugaban de nuevo lo recordaría.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese dragón?, ¿acaso lo estaba sazonando con agua?

**-para, aghhh, no detente, aghh,… ¡ya basta!**

El reptil detuvo su juego y volteo a ver a su amigo, el chico estaba hecho una sopa, mmm, parece que había exagerado un poquito, intento acercarse a Hipo pero este retrocedió espantado mientras se protegía con sus manos.

**-no te acerques, quédate ahí.**

chimuelo obedeció y se quedó quieto a escasos centímetros, continuo mirándolo fijamente para la incomodidad de Hipo; parece que no tenía planeado comerlo, al menos por ahora, con cuidado se acercó a una de las gradas (chimuelo lo seguía de cerca), se quitó su sudadera y playera y comenzó a exprimirlas.

El mismo cuerpo delgado que recordaba, aunque a un no entendía porque era un niño, un ligero estornudo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Hipo frotaba sus brazos intentando calentarse, Chimuelo busco a acercarse si lo cubría con su ala ya no tendría frio.

**-¡no!, no te acerque, quédate ahí**, el reptil obedeció y se sentó, -**achuu, genial ahora me voy a resfriar si no me cambio…mmm, ahora que lo pienso arriba ay algo de ropa**, se paró dispuesto a buscarla, solo la usaría por un momento y al llegar a su casa la tiraría.

Comenzó a caminar con una enorme sombra detrás de él, muy a su pesar no protesto, lo mejor era no hacer enfadar a la bestia escupe fuego. Bueno alumbrando los pasillos era más fácil saber dónde estaban las puertas, pero por desgracia todas estaban cerradas.

-**maldición ahora como las abro**, se alejó un poco para buscar alguna palanca, CRASSS, cuando volteo encontró la puerta y parte de la pared en el piso y a su lado un sonriente Chimuelo, -…**O…K…supongo que gracias,** Hipo paso a su lado temeroso, tenía que buscar un poco de ropa y salir de ahí.

Chimuelo lo esperaba afuera meneando la cola, sus ojos no lo perdían de vista, el humano revisaba los estantes pero le lanzaba miradas de reojo, esto lo emociono tal vez comenzaba a recordarlo (no lo creo chimuelo ¬¬u), Hipo salió cambiado con un pans negro, aun le escurría el cabello pero al menos ya no tenía frio.

**-… y… ¿eres un dragón?,** este afirmo efusivamente, **-valla, así que si existen eh, es obvio que me entiendes ¿cierto?,** nueva afirmación, **- y, puedes hablar**, Chimuelo asintió y comenzó a gruñir, -**no, no, no , espera, hablar como yo, como un humano**, el dragón lo miro y negó lentamente, -**oh, valla**, Hipo comenzó a mirar a ambos lados mientras hacía algunas muecas, -**oye…y …me…vas…a comer.**

Los ojos de chimuelo se abrieron sorprendidos, comerlo, ¿Por qué haría algo así?, rápidamente comenzó a negar, no, él jamás lo dañaría,

**-uff, menos mal.**

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar a la salida, ya eran suficientes emociones por una noche, al llegar al agujero comenzó a escalar, Chimuelo intento ayudarle pero este se negó y le pidió que no lo tocara, muy a su pesar obedeció. Caminaron de regreso a la estación en silencio, Hipo iba al frente volteando de vez en cuando a mirarlo, ya había descartado la idea de correr, era más que obvio que no le ganaría, aparte de que había dicho que no lo lastimaría, no es que le creyera…pero parecía que no mentía.

**-bueno, yo me retiro,** hablo nervioso mientras bajaba a las vías, **- fue un placer**, el chico se despidió con la mano y comenzó a andar más rápido, un ruido a su espalda lo obligo a voltear, **-no, no puedes venir, créeme no es una buena idea.**

Chimuelo lo miro extrañado, Hipo avanzo y él le siguió.

**-escucha no puedes venir**, **es muy peligroso créeme**, los ojos del reptil lo miraron sorprendido, si era peligroso no podía dejarlo ir, **-tú quédate, aquí estas a salvo**, Chimuelo negó con la cabeza y se acercó más.

¿Ahora que hacia?, si llegaba con un dragón se podía dar por muerto y algo le decía que este no lo dejaría marchar.

-**escucha yo regresare mañana de acuerdo, mañana en la noche volveré, pero tú debes quedarte aquí de acuerdo, **tal vez si le prometía regresar lo dejaría marchar, pero ni loco cumpliría esa promesa, **-vamos, obedece si**, hablo con una voz más calmada, **-te prometo que regresare mañana en la noche**, Chimuelo desvió la mirada como si lo estuviera pensando, - **te lo prometo, de verdad volveré mañana,** hablo con voz más tierna.

Un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta, esto hizo a Hipo sonreír, al menos lo había convencido, subió al vagón dispuesto a marcharse, un ligero bufido a su espalda lo detuvo, Chimuelo acercaba su hocico con calma, Hipo lo miro confundido, ¿ahora que quería?, unos suaves cabeceos le dieron la respuesta, una caricia, solo deseaba una caricia, muy a su pesar se acercó, tímidamente extendiendo el brazo, Chimuelo lo miro feliz, cerró los ojos esperando el contacto…contacto que no llego, abrió los ojos extrañado, Hipo lo miraba con sus manos entrelazadas mientras se mordía el labio, susurro un ligero hasta mañana y se echó a correr perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

Decepcionado se tumbó en las vías, no entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba a Hipo, parecía que le tenía miedo y no lo recordaba, aun triste decidió dormir un poco, talvez mañana lo recordaría.

El chico llego a su casa, entro sigilosamente cual felino y se desplazó a su cuarto, se acomodó en su cama dispuesto a dormir, después de algunas vueltas contemplo su mano, la verdad tenía curiosidad, ¿sus escamas serian pegajosas?, ¿tendría la piel fría o caliente?, ¿sería suave o áspera?, comenzó a mover sus dedos tocándolos entre ellos.

**-mmm, supongo que perdí la oportunidad de tocar a un Dragón.**

Sin decir más se entregó al mundo de los sueños, en esta ocasión esos ojos verdes con tintes amarillos y una enorme pupila ya no le asustaron, incluso comenzaban a gustarle

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó, espero que les gustara<strong> **^.^**

**Nos leemos después**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ^.^**

**De verdad siento mucho la demora en la actualización, es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y no me ha dado tiempo, para mi desgracia ya empieza mi primera ronda de exámenes y tengo mucho que estudiar.**

**No abandonare ninguno de mis fics, solo denme un poco de tiempo y les prometo que se los compensare.**

**Como aclaración, alguien me pregunto porque describía en algunas ocasiones a Hipo como un niño, la verdad es que en este fic Hipo tiene dieciséis añitos, ya lo podríamos considerar un adolecente, más o menos…pero como yo tengo la misma edad y mi madre y mis hermanos siempre me dicen niña, creo que por eso lo considero niño, si lo sé es muy mala escusa, pero de acuerdo a varias encuestas sigues actuando en ocasiones como un niño a esa edad, y a mí me consta ^.^.**

**Bueno les dejo la actualización y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 Humanos, Híbridos y Dragones<strong>

Hipo se maldecía mentalmente, el chico se encontraba sentado en la calle recargado en un coche Viejo, a su lado (un poco alejado) estaba Chimuelo lamiendo su pata, sus ojos verdes lo miraron, parecía un cachorro enorme, dio una ligera risa y continuo mirando el cielo, aun no entendía, ¿por qué continuaba ahí?, para empezar, ¿Por qué iba?

No tenía planeado volver nunca más…pero lo hizo, regreso la noche siguiente y encontró a Chimuelo esperándolo junto al vagón (como un cachorro fiel esperando a su amo), no cruzaron palabra o gruñido, el chico se sentó al filo del destrozado vehículo y no se movió, los dos se miraron por varios minutos hasta que Hipo desvió el contacto y comenzó a jugar con la lámpara alumbrando el lugar, Chimuelo seguía la luz divertido, jugaron así por un rato hasta que la lámpara comenzó a fallar, esta fue la señal para que el joven se retirara, nuevamente prometió regresar tras ver la tristeza en los ojos del dragón…y lo hizo, noche tras noche regreso y ya habían pasado dos semanas; ahora estaba ahí, en medio de la avenida sin miedo a ser atropellado o devorado.

-**oye dragón, voy al baño, regreso en un minuto.**

Chimuelo asintió molesto, detestaba que lo llamara "dragón", él tenía un nombre y era Chimuelo, ¿Cómo es que no se acordaba?, aunque pensándolo bien este Hipo se comportaba un poco raro, era más huraño y en ocasiones agresivo, también tenía algunos gestos que no le conocía, como morder su labio cada vez que algo le incomodaba, caminaba más erguido, mantener la mirada por más tiempo, no , nada de eso le recordaba al Hipo de Dieciséis años, incluso estaba seguro que su firmeza y confianza no la obtuvo hasta que fue adulto…pero ahora, era distinto, prácticamente era como ver a un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño.

-**ya vine dragón**, Hipo se sentó en el suelo sin decir nada más.

"Dragón", de verdad detestaba que le dijera así…de acuerdo si era uno, pero tenía un nombre… y ya había intentado decírselo más de veinte veces.

Antes de irse el segundo día le pregunto su nombre, esto lo emociono, tal vez así lo recordaría, se acercó emocionado y le mostro sus dientes retractiles (después de todo le puso el nombre tras verlos), en principio Hipo se espantó y alejo un poco, pero después de unos minutos se calmó, el castaño lo miraba desconcertado, ¿eso qué?, sin saber porque comenzó a decir una serie de palabras relacionadas.

**-ammm, dientes**, chimuelo negó con la cabeza**, -mmm, -colmillo**, negación, **-mordelón**, negación, -**ahhh, mordida**, negación**, -dentista**, negación, negación, negación, -**ahhh, olvídalo luego me dices.**

Y así fue, día tras día por una semana, el chico nombro una gran cantidad de pastas dentales y cepillos sin ningún efecto, después comenzó a nombrar animales con el mismo resultado, lo mismo ocurrió con los fenómenos naturales como trueno o centella, exhausto y molesto decidió llamarlo simplemente Dragón, después de todo era uno no. El pobre Chimuelo no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo, ¿qué le pasaba a Hipo?, ¿Por qué no se acordaba de su nombre?

**-bueno me voy, ya es tarde y mañana tengo escuela.**

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, esa doble vida comenzaba a agotarlo demasiado, volteo de reojo para mirar al dragón, este lo seguía cabizbajo, Hipo se molestó un poco, por una extraña razón no le gustaba verlo deprimido, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro le dio una breve mirada y se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, Chimuelo lo miro extrañado, rápidamente dio un grito de alegría y comenzó a correr detrás del chico, tenía que atraparlo antes de que llegara a las escaleras del metro para ganar el juego, Hipo esquivaba los coches y en ocasiones las patas de Chimuelo así como su cola, el chico estaba por llegar a la meta cuando Chimuelo apareció frente a él, esto no lo asusto, continuo corriendo de frente y se barrió entre las patas del dragón, satisfecho se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, estaba por ganar el juego cuando una enorme cola negra se enredó en su cintura y lo levanto del suelo.

-**oye, eso no es justo**, reclamo asiendo un puchero.

La sonrisa gutural no se hizo esperar, con cuidado bajo al chico mientras lo miraba con ternura, le fascinaba cuando Hipo se comportaba como el Hipo que el recordaba.

**-Tramposo**, susurro el chico bajito mientras comenzaba a ingresar al metro.

Estaba por marcharse, ingreso al vagón y se despidió de su amigo, el joven se detuvo tras dar dos pasos y volteo a ver al reptil; los ojos de Chimuelo se abrieron sorprendidos, Hipo estiraba su mano dispuesto a tocarlo, una gran alegría lo embargo, había esperado esa caricia desde hace días, pero dejo de pedirla al ver las muecas de Hipo, emocionado se acercó de golpe, esto hizo que Hipo retrocediera mirándolo desconfiado.

Como un Flas back recordó su reacción cuando conoció a Hipo, él había tenido la misma reacción de desconfianza, tomo un poco de aire y decidió aplicar la misma estrategia que el castaño, cerro sus ojos y se mantuvo quieto esperando a que Hipo lo tocara.

Una pequeña y cálida mano se posó en su trompa, logro sentir como se deslizaba poco a poco sobre sus escamas, Chimuelo disfruto como nunca esa caricia, se sentía nuevamente en contacto con su jinete, abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir como el chico retiraba su mano; Hipo mantenía la cabeza agachada, su cabello le cubría la cara y temblaba un poco.

**-no…nos…vemos mañana dragón.**

Hipo hecho a correr y se perdió en las sombras, los ojos verde/amarillos lo miraron partir, se tumbó en las vías (como todos los días) esperando el regreso del joven.

* * *

><p>La verdad los libros que trajo no eran de mucha ayuda, todos ellos repetían la misma información una y otra vez: <em>Reptil alado capaz de lanzar fuego por su boca,…Creatura mítica presente en varias culturas,…animal fantástico de cuentos de hadas…<em>

No, nada de eso le servía; molesto se tumbó en su cama, ya sabía que el dragón entendía el lenguaje humano (por desgracia no lo hablaba ¬¬), de que arrojaba fuego por la boca no lo dudaba (experiencia personal), tal vez volaba, la verdad jamás lo había visto hacerlo, pero eso era todo.

No, no era todo…expresivo, Hipo descubrió que era expresivo y sus enormes ojos lo mostraban, también le guastaba mucho jugar (en especial con el agua ¬¬) y algo le decía que era muy leal.

Hipo busco una libreta nueva entre sus cosas, comenzó a dibujar la silueta de Chimuelo en la primera hoja intentando recordar cada detalle del reptil…y, si iniciaba una investigación, sí, anotaría todo lo que aprendiera del dragón en esa libreta... comenzó a reírse muy fuerte ante la demencial idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, un libro de dragones, era lo más tonto que había escuchado; lo mejor era dormir, faltaba poco para el amanecer y él aun no descansaba.

* * *

><p>Lo hermoso de los fines de semana es el librarte de las tareas de la escuela (si como no ¬¬), es un tiempo para descansar y salir con tus amigos, o almenos así debe ser para los adolescentes…por desgracia para Hipo no era así, el pobre chico se encontraba limpiando las ventanas mientras buscaba no queda darse dormido.<p>

**-¿no lograste dormir de nuevo?**

La voz fría de Jedan lo sobresalto, el chico volteo a ver temeroso al templario.

**-¿acaso estas enfermo?**

**-...n…no…, no, de verdad estoy bien**, respondió apenado.

El rubio se acercó y tomo la cara de Hipo entre sus manos comenzando a inspeccionarle.

**-tienes unas pronunciadas ojeras, casi pareces mapache**, comenzó a delinear los ojos de Hipo, el cual los cerro al contacto, -**incluso están un poco inflamados y tienes los ojos rojos, ¿tienes gripe?**

**-no…de verdad…estoy bien**

Jedan retiro sus manos lentamente, -**de acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal avísame**, el rubio le sonrió y se retiró.

Hipo suspiro aliviada, últimamente su compañero se portaba muy atento con él, restándole importancia continuo con su labor, quería terminar rápido para descansar un poco antes de ir a ver al dragón.

A medio día fue a buscar al rubio para que fuera a comer, este se encontraba leyendo en el jardín, varios libros se encontraban a su lado en una columna.

-**Jedan…la comida ya está...**

**-gracias Hipo, ya voy.**

Fue solo por unos segundos, los ojos de Hipo se abrieron con sorpresa, el rubio dejo el libro que leía y se levantó, -**vamos Hipo, no sería bueno hacer esperar a las hermanas y al Padre**, tomo al castaño de los hombros y lo incito a caminar, -**y dime, ¿qué hay de comer?**

**-estofado**, respondió mientras sus ojos viajaban a un libro de pasta roja tirado en el pasto.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Hipo se retiró con la comida de Camicazi y la suya, el Padre le dio permiso de comer con la niña en la habitación de esta.

-**Hipo, ¿puedo il al jaldin?**

**-no Cami, lo siento pero Jedan está ahí.**

**-ah, queliamos vel las pantas**

**-después, lo prometo.**

Camicazi era una hermosa niña de cuatro años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, de bellas facciones y mejillas rosadas, parecía un pequeño ángel de porcelana…pese a ello nadie la adoptaba.

Para mala suerte de la niña su madre había muerto cuando tenía un año y medio, su padre era un ebrio que no se ocupaba de su cuidado dejándola sola todo el tiempo. Una noche llego de mal humor, ya que había perdido una gran cantidad de dinero en las cartas, molesto se desquito con lo primero que encontró, y eso fue Camicazi. Golpeo al pobre bebe tan fuerte que le provoco una lesión en la espalda, después la abandono en un parque. Los policías la encontraron y llevaron al hospital, ahí la atendieron parcialmente para mandarla luego al orfanato.

En cuanto llego Hipo comenzó a ocuparse de ella, el castaño la alimentaba, cambiaba y bañaba, en poco tiempo los dos se tomaron mucho cariño, las hermanas la atendían cuando Hipo estaba en la escuela, pero la pequeña les tenía más miedo que confianza. Habían intentado ponerla en adopción, pero siempre era igual, las familias la rechazaban al ver los cuidados que necesitaba; si bien podía moverse un poco era obvio que necesitaba ayuda la mayor parte del tiempo.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que Camicazi guardara rápidamente a su conejo, el Padre apareció delante de ellos mirándolos con sus ojos grises y fríos.

**-Hipo necesito que vayas a recoger un paquete al centro.**

**-si señor**

**-bien…Camicazi la hermana Sofía vendrá a bañarte, unas personas te visitaran en una hora.**

La niña asintió temerosa, no le agradaba que la gente la mirara. El padre salió dejando solos a los chicos.

**-no quedo que me adopten**, se quejó la rubia escondiendo su cara en la almohada, - **y si no me quelen.**

Hipo se acercó y comenzó a sobar su espalda, -**no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que te querrán eres una buena niña.**

La pequeña volteo a verlo con los ojos tristes, -**Hipo adoptalme tú**

**-lo siento Cami no puedo, no me dejarían.**

La rubia hizo un puchero y se acurruco en su cama, la hermana Sofía entro a la habitación por lo que el chico se marchó a hacer su encargo. En el almacén, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, le dieron una enorme caja de madera, sea lo que fuere pesaba demasiado, el chico se vio en la necesidad de descansar repetidas veces antes de llegar al orfanato, cuando le entrego la caja a su tutor esté la bajo sin ningún problema al sótano, tiempo después Jedan se le unió.

Como lo esperaba la familia que fue en la tarde se negó a adoptar a Camicazi, el castaño se sintió aliviado por ello, la verdad no le agradaba la idea de separarse de la rubia y no confiaba en nadie más para cuidarla. La tarde transcurrió igual que siempre…bueno… no exactamente, desde que Hipo les entrego el paquete el Padre y Jedan no habían vuelto a subir, incluso se saltaron la cena.

A las once el chico se preparaba para salir, en esta ocasión no se dirigió directo a la biblioteca, no, fue directo al cuarto del templario, estaba seguro de que Jedan aun no subía, con mucho cuidado entro en la habitación. Era un cuarto más amplio, el uniforme del rubio colgaba junto a su cama con una enorme espada, la cama era mucho más grande y contaba con un sillón y computadora, el chico entro despacio y comenzó a buscar, se dirigió rápidamente al librero, sabía que el rubio tenía varios libros antiguos y la verdad no creía que se los fuese a prestar si se los pedía, pero esa tarde uno de ellos le había llamado la atención, fue solo por unos segundos pero estaba seguro de que la imagen que vio era un dragón.

Un libro de pasta roja sobresalía a un costado, el chico se apresuró a tomarlo y lo guardo en su mochila, salió tan rápido como entro y se dirigió a la biblioteca, después de escapar por la ventana se echó a correr a la estación, ahí leería con más calma el libro.

* * *

><p>Chimuelo miraba al castaño curioso, desde que llego no le había quitado la vista a ese libro. Hipo lo había saludado como de costumbre y después se sentó comenzando a leer, aun no salían de la estación y ya habían pasado tres horas, en ocasiones el joven lo miraba y regresaba su vista al libro, en otras se golpeaba la cabeza mientras hablaba consigo mismo, Chimuelo intento acercarse pero Hipo lo reprendió argumentando que le tapaba la luz.<p>

El bendito libro estaba en latín, un latín antiguo que por suerte Hipo conocía (el Padre Thomas se había encargado de enseñarle cuando era pequeño), pero como casi no lo practicaba en ocasiones se trababa en las palabras. El libro hablaba de varios seres mitológicos, entre ellos los dragones. Daba descripciones mucho más específicas sobre los reptiles, mencionaba razas y habilidades, traía ilustraciones donde se podía apreciar su anatomía.

El chico leía fascinado, ¿porque Jedan tenía un libro así?, continuo pasando las hojas, parece que con ese libro aprendería más de su amigo, varios esquemas y anotaciones llenaban las paginas, pero fueron las últimas dos las que más le llamaron la atención.

La imagen en tinta negra de un hombre alado lo sorprendió, en el dibujo se veía un hibrido, parecía que tenía una piel llena de escamas y de su espalda brotaban dos alas, su cabeza tenía un aspecto reptiliano adornado con dos cuernos.

Hipo se levantó de golpe sosteniendo el libro en sus manos, con cuidado comenzó a leer lo que decía; la curiosidad invadió al pobre de Chimuelo, deseaba saber qué es lo que Hipo leía tan concentrado, se acercó más al vagón estirando el cuello, afilo su mirada y la centro en el libro, no lograba distinguir nada, solo algunas palabras y alguno que otro trazo, busco introducirse un poco más en el vagón, ¿Por qué Hipo no le mostraba?, siempre le había enseñado lo que dibujaba o escribía.

Increíble, era realmente increíble, si lo que decía el libro era cierto los dragones eran seres fantásticos. Hipo volteo a ver a su amigo, el pobre de Chimuelo se encontraba atorado en uno de los asientos intentando zafar su pata, sin decir nada se acercó hasta el reptil y coloco el libro frente a él.

**-¿puedes hacerlo?, ¿puedes transformarte en esto?,** señalando emocionado el libro.

Chimuelo lo miro confuso, ¿convertirse?, dirigió su vista al libro para saber de qué hablaba el castaño, una imagen de un "humano alado" y varias palabras es lo que vio.

**-y bien, ¿sí puedes hacerlo?**, pregunto emocionado, los ojos verde/amarillos viajaron de Hipo al libro y del libro a Hipo, el joven rápido capto la idea, -**ah, escucha de acuerdo a este libro algunos dragones lograban transformarse en semi humanos, sabes lo que es ¿cierto?,** Chimuelo negó, -**mmm, como te explico, mmm, es como si fueras un humano, vez, tiene manos y piernas en lugar de patas**, señalando el libro, Chimuelo vio la figura y asintió, -**pero tiene alas y cola, ¿las vez?**, la bestia negra volvió a afirmar, **-es una mezcla entre dragón y humano, un semi humano o un hibrido… ¿tú puedes hacerlo?, ¿puedes transformarte en algo así?**

¿Transformarse?, la bestia negra se quedó pensándolo, él no recordaba a ningún dragón con ese aspecto, todos sus camaradas tenían una figura similar a la de él, y no, nunca vio a algún dragón con aspecto humano.

Los ojos curiosos de Hipo lo miraban esperanzado, suplicando mentalmente por una respuesta afirmativa. Chimuelo lo miro un rato antes de negar con la cabeza.

-**oh, ya veo…posiblemente no todos los dragones lo pueden hacer**, el joven guardo su libro en silencio mientras se comenzaba a mecer en sus pies asiendo algunas muecas de disgusto,-…**oye tengo mucho sueño, ya me voy, te veo mañana,** sin decir nada más se marchó casi corriendo.

Chimuelo lo miro partir y dio un bufido de tristeza, estaba seguro de que Hipo se había decepcionado de él.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el castaño se marchó a la escuela con un gran sueño, a pesar de haber regresado temprano de su escapada nocturna no logro conciliar el sueño, se la pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama molesto, de acuerdo al libro todos los dragones lo podían hacer…entonces… ¿Por qué el suyo no?, acaso de verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo…o, o no le tenía confianza para mostrarle, molesto pateo el asiento de enfrente, ¿por qué diablos no le quería mostrar su transformación?, él no se lo iba a contar a nadie…para empezar no le había contado a nadie sobre su existencia<strong>…- estúpido dragón bueno para nada,<strong> murmuro molesto mientras volvía a patear la silla de enfrente.

**-¡Oye ya basta!, **se quejó su compañera, -**deja de patear mi silla**

Pronto toda la clase volteo a verlo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que olvido donde estaba, apenado se disculpó con su compañera que lo miraba molesta, otro motivo para enojarse con ese dragón òó.

Cuando regreso a su casa se dirigió al jardín, si tenía suerte este se encontraría despejado, saco el libro de su mochila y comenzó a hojearlo, se concentró en la imagen del hibrido, la verdad estaba desilusionado, una parte de él (una muy grande) deseaba que ese dragón se transformara…por qué, entonces, tal vez así sería capaz de hablar con él, tal vez en esa forma el dragón podría hablar.

**-¿de verdad los dragones podían cambiar a esta forma?,** pregunto bajito

-**no todos, solo los más fuertes y aquellos que habían vivido más de mil años.**

Hipo volteo espantado, tropezó con el amplio pecho del templario, temeroso levanto la vista, pronto sus ojos verdes veían los ojos violeta de jedan.

El templario tomo el libro de las manos de Hipo, con una de sus manos sujeto el rostro del joven.

-**lo estaba buscando, ¿Dónde lo encontraste Hipo?**

Por fortuna para todos Hipo reaccionaba muy rápido bajo presión, sus ojos se desviaron a unos arbustos.

**-ahí…estaba debajo de esas plantas**

**-mmm, que raro, juraría que lo deje en mi habitación, bueno no importa, gracias por encontrarlo Hipo**.

Antes de que se marchara el chico lo tomo del brazo, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar información.

**-espera**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¿de…de verdad…existieron los dragones?... ¿en serio se podían transformar en humanos?**

El rubio le sonrió de forma arrogante, se acercó hasta el oído de Hipo y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

-**te contare un secreto, sí, los dragones existieron, pero eran muy malvados y la Santa Iglesia tuvo que erradicarlos…y en cuanto a la transformación ya te lo dije, solo aquellos que superaban los mil años lo lograban.**

Hipo lo miro a los ojos mientras se alejaba…la Iglesia y los dragones habían luchado, los dragones eran "malos", ¿de verdad?, porque el que él conocía no lo parecía...

-**no te preocupes Hipo**, Jedan le sonrió mientras se alejaba, -**esas bestias ya no existen, y si existieran no dejaría que te hicieran daño**, una sonrisa fría fue dirigida al castaño, **-ahora mejor ve a hacer tus deberes antes de que el Padre se enoje.**

Hipo asintió y se retiró…Mil años, de acuerdo al templario solo los dragones que excedían esa edad lograban transformarse…aja, ese era el problema, posiblemente su dragón aun no excedía esa edad, por eso no sabía cómo hacerlo, esta información hizo sentir a Hipo más animado, ahora tenía que averiguar la edad de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego al metro le sorprendió no ver a Chimuelo en el subterráneo, por lo general siempre lo esperaba ahí, salió a las calles y comenzó a llamarlo, después de algunos minutos se desesperó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al estadio, lo más seguro era que estuviera ahí.<p>

* * *

><p>Chimuelo se encontraba echado en las gradas mirando tristemente el agua; ni siquiera sabía que algunos dragones se podían transformar en humanos, y mira que había conocido a miles, durante su viaje se topó con muchos algunos más grandes que muerte roja y el alfa, incluso llego a conocer a algunos con aspecto de serpientes gigantescas, que eran capaces de volar sin alas, hablo y convivio con algunos pero jamás se quedó en un lugar, le gustaba más estar solo.<p>

Talvez alguno de ellos lo podía hacer, tal vez alguno de ellos se podía transformar en humano…diablos, de haber sabido se habría quedado más tiempo con ellos, así habría aprendido e Hipo no se hubiera desilusionado.

**-¡OYE DRAGÓN!, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?**

La voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya era de noche e Hipo lo buscaba, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a reunirse con su humano.

-**oh, conque aquí estabas, te he estado buscando, ¿Por qué no me esperaste en el metro eh?**

El castaño se acercó más afectuoso de lo normal, esto sorprendió a la bestia ébano pero no le desagrado.

-**adivina que, me entere de algo muy importante**, Chimuelo lo miraba curioso, -**parece que solo los dragones que tienen más de mil años se pueden transformar**, el joven se acercó y toco su trompa, **-¿aún no tienes mil años verdad?**

Mil años…bueno, si las cuentas no le fallaban ya había excedido esa edad hace mucho, incluso ya la había duplicado.

**-¿y qué edad tienes eh?, ¿te falta mucho?,** pregunto entusiasmado, Chimuelo negó con la cabeza, **-¿te falta poco**? Pregunto alegre, el reptil negó con la cabeza confundiendo al humano, - **no te entiendo, espera diré un número y tu afirmas si es correcto de acuerdo**, Chimuelo asintió, -**bien,** **mmm, ¿tienes más de cien?,** afirmación, **-¿más de quinientos?**, afirmación, **-que bien, ¿más de novecientos?**, afirmación, eso era perfecto, ese dragón estaba por cumplir los mil, ahora solo tenía que averiguar cuento faltaba, **-haber, novecientos treinta**, negación, **-¿más?,** afirmación, -¿**novecientos cincuenta?**, no, **-¿más?,** si, **-¿novecientos noventa?,** no,- **¿más?** Si, **-¿novecientos noventa y nueve?,** no, **-¿menos?,** no, **-¿más?**, si, **-¿mil cien?,** no, **-¿menos?**, no- **¿más?,** sí.

¿Tenía más?, ¿pero cómo?, ¿entonces por qué no se transformaba?, Hipo lo miro molesto, acaso estaba jugando con él.

**-oye, ¿excedes por mucho?,** Chimuelo asintió, los ojos de Hipo lo miraron con reproche, entonces por qué no se transformaba, molesto comenzó a alejarse, **-está bien, si no quieres mostrarme no me importa, me largo de aquí.**

El dragón comenzó a seguirlo pero Hipo lo ignoro y se alejó de él, sin pensarlo lo sujeto de su chaqueta para detenerlo, el humano comenzó a forcejear exigiéndole que lo soltara, molesto le acomodo un puñetazo en la trompa al pobre de Chimuelo logrando zafarse, esto hizo enfadar a la bestia negra, ¿por qué le pegaba?, enojado enrollo su cola en la cintura del joven y lo estampo en el suelo, Hipo se quejó pero esto no le importo al dragón que comenzó a reclamarle por su actitud, no tenía derecho a tratarlo así, no era su culpa si no sabía cómo transformarse.

El chico lo miraba temeroso, por un momento pensó que de verdad lo iba a lastimar, a su mente vinieron las palabras de Jedan, "los dragones eran malos y peligrosos", sus ojos se abrieron espantados cuando Chimuelo acerco su boca, pensó que lo mordería o tal vez lo quemaría, pero no fue así, lo único que salió de la trompa del reptil fueron quejas.

Hipo miro sorprendido a Chimuelo, estaba molesto y de eso no había duda los gruñidos eran una clara muestra, así como sus ojos…sus ojos, no, esos ojos no lo veían molesto, más bien lo miraban dolidos, el dragón estaba dolido por lo que Hipo decía.

Chimuelo dejo de reclamar y desvió la mirada, desenrollo su cola de la cintura de Hipo y se alejó un poco con la cabeza gacha y sus orejas caídas. El castaño se levantó sacudiendo su ropa, guardo silencio por algunos minutos y después se acercó a su compañero.

**-…lo…lo siento…yo no quería…perdona**

El dragón lo miro fijamente y después se acercó a él, recargo una parte de su trompa en el estómago del chico, Hipo podía sentir la respiración de su amigo, el cálido aliento envolvía su cuerpo, con un poco de pena comenzó a acariciar la trompa de su amigo.

**-nadie…nadie te enseño verdad,** Chimuelo negó, -**perdona, pensé que no querías mostrarme, pensé…que no…creí que no confiabas en mi…**

Chimuelo se separó un poco y lo miro, ¿acaso estaba loco?, él siempre confiaría en Hipo, dio una pequeña risa y procedió a lamer la cara del joven con mucho amor.

Hipo se congelo al sentir esa bífida y cálida lengua en su cara y cuello, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, el calor en sus mejillas se incrementó tornando su piel roja, se quedó quieto mirando a Chimuelo, en lo que va de su vida nunca había recibido una muestra de cariño de parte de alguien (bueno tal vez de Camicazi, pero de ahí en fuera nadie), bajo la cabeza apenado mientras le reclamaba al dragón por babearlo, este solo rio más y pego su cabeza en la espalda del castaño mientras ronroneaba.

-**bueno…va…vámonos, no me gusta estar encerrado**.

El chico comenzó a caminar seguido por Chimuelo, era estúpido que se sintiera tan feliz por la muestra de afecto de lo que podrías considerar como tú "mascota", pero, entonces, ¿Por qué diablos estaba feliz?; se sentaron nuevamente en la calle contemplando el cielo, en esta ocasión Hipo se acomodó a un costado de Chimuelo (para deleite del dragón).

-**podemos…podemos intentarlo, podemos tratar de transformarte en un hibrido**, murmuro bajito, -**pe…pero solo si tú quieres.**

Los ojos de Chimuelo se abrieron, convertirse en un semi humano, la idea sonaba descabellada, la verdad no estaba muy seguro…pero, por otro lado, si se convertían en semi humano podría estar más cerca de Hipo, ese pensamiento basto para convencerlo, afirmo efusivamente mientras meneaba la cola.

**-¡perfecto!**, Hipo se paró como resorte, -**entonces a partir de mañana lo intentaremos, voy a investigar todo lo que pueda sobre el tema y te ayudare a transformante en humano**, ambos rieron felices, no podía ser tan difícil, o sí.

* * *

><p>Tres semanas después<p>

Ya llevaban casi un mes y nada, Chimuelo seguía exactamente igual, Hipo investigo una gran cantidad de mitos y leyendas que hablaban sobre transformaciones de animales a humanos o de humanos a animales (la mayoría eran de lobos y vampiros), incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a Jedan.

El rubio no le sirvió de mucho, cuando hablo con él solo le hablo de lo destructivo y peligroso que eran y nada más.

-**ah, intentémoslo de nuevo…empecemos con tu pata delantera de acuerdo**, el dragón asintió, -**imagina que es una mano, ya sabes con dedos y uñas, imagina que es una mano como la mía**.

Los ojos de Chimuelo se concentraron en la pata delantera izquierda, la miró fijamente por unos minutos, no lograba imaginarse como humano.

Hipo lo miro desesperado, acaso necesitaban algún tipo de ritual o algo, tal vez era un secreto que se pasaba de dragón en dragón, el chico bufo molesto, eso parecía no tener solución.

-**olvídalo quieres, es obvio que no puedes hacerlo**.

Chimuelo lo miro triste y agacho las orejas, de verdad lo intentaba, seguía las indicaciones de Hipo paso a paso, calmaba su respiración, miraba la luna por horas intentando escuchar o sentir algo, intento imaginarse como humano pero nada, incluso se quedaba practicando hasta que Hipo volvía a la noche siguiente. Melancólico desvió la mirada, no le gustaba decepcionar a su jinete.

El castaño lo miro y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cruel?, era obvio que el pobre dragón intentaba complacerlo, y él, él se la pasaba regañándolo y gritándole, se reprendió mentalmente ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, no tenía por qué molestarse, es claro que una transformación no se logra de la noche a la mañana, en especial cuando no tienes a nadie que te enseñe.

Rápidamente se abrazó a una de las patas de chimuelo mientras se disculpaba, hace mucho que le había perdido el miedo y estaba seguro que lo que le dijo Jedan no era verdad, al menos no con ese dragón, con cariño comenzó a delinear las escamas negras mientras seguía disculpándose por gritarle. Chimuelo bajo su cabeza y comenzó a frotarla en la espalda de Hipo mientras ronroneaba.

-**lo siento, es que de verdad quería ver tú forma humana…perdón por gritarte**, el chico se movió un poco y comenzó a acariciar la barbilla del reptil, **-¿qué te parece si jugamos eh?, hace mucho que no jugamos**, una risa gutural fue la respuesta**, - bien, juguemos al escondite, ¿de acuerdo?,** la bestia negra acepto gustosa, ya se había aburrido de las practicas, **- perfecto, tú buscas primero**.

Hipo se echó a correr a las calles, Chimuelo cerro los ojos y comenzó a contar, después de algunos minutos salió a buscar a su amigo, no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar su aroma, je, siempre se escondía en los lugares más estrechos para que no lo encontrara tan rápido, con paso tranquilo ingreso por una calle encaminándose a un viejo y pequeño edificio.

* * *

><p>El castaño corría por la escalera de un edificio, la construcción era pequeña y angosta por lo que a Chimuelo le costaría trabajo entrar, con cuidado se acercó a una ventana, podía ver al dragón acercarse mientras olfateaba el ambiente; Hipo aguanto una sonrisa traviesa y se alejó de espaldas sin prestar atención, un leve crujido se hizo presente antes de que el suelo se abriera, en breve la figura del castaño desapareció.<p>

Se escuchó un derrumbe, los escombros atravesaron el siguiente piso cayendo a la planta baja, Hipo alcanzo a sujetarse de milagro antes de caer otro piso, su lámpara cayo destrozándose en el suelo, antes de romperse el joven logro dar un vistazo al fondo, este se encontraba lleno de escombros, algunas maderas y varillas formaban pequeñas y afiladas lanzas, si se caía quedaría como alfiletero.

**-¡DRAGÓN!, ¡DRAGÓN AYUDAME!,** desesperado comenzó a llamar a su amigo, intentaba subir pero no lo conseguía ya que solo sus dedos lo sujetaban.

Chimuelo escucho el ruido y entro corriendo al edificio (tirando una pared en el proceso), el reptil podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio de su niño; cuando ingreso al piso donde Hipo estaba el suelo comenzó a crujir, con sus ojos busco rápidamente al castaño, había un enorme cráter en el centro de la habitación y de este sobresalían los dedos de Hipo aferrados a la orilla, dio un gruñido e intento acercarse.

-¡**Dragón, ayúdame!, me resbalo**

En cuanto dio los primeros pasos nuevamente el suelo comenzó a crujir.

**-espera, no te acerques**, grito espantado el chico, -**no aguantara tu peso.**

Chimuelo se detuvo en el acto, ¿entonces como lo salvaba?, intento volar pero en cuanto desplego sus alas estas chocaron con las columnas ocasionando que el edificio temblara. Demonios, si no fuera tan grande lo salvaría sin ningún problema, decidido dio la vuelta, entraría por el piso de abajo y lo atraparía antes de que cayera, antes de que se marchara oyó el crujir de la madera, el suelo empezaba a quebrarse.

Hipo no aguantaba más, sus dedos se estaban cansando y tenían algunas astillas incrustadas, hizo un esfuerzo para intentar subir pero no lo logro, le faltaba más fuerza en las manos y un punto de apoyo, escucho como el edificio crujía, estaba por caerse, y lo peor, le caería encima. Logro oír el rugido del dragón justo cuando el suelo comenzaba a ceder, sintió una ola cálida envolver el ambiente, la pequeña madera donde colgaba cedió y se rompió, espantado cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

No sabe cómo o quien, pero "algo" lo tomo de la muñeca antes de caer y lo jalo, choco contra "algo" suave y cálido y se aferró a él, escucho un ruido espantoso y después se encontró tosiendo a causa del polvo que levanto el edificio al caer. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, aun tosía pero en menor cantidad, dirigió su vista atrás donde se podían apreciar los restos del edificio.

-**ahhh, gracias a Dios estoy vivo.**

Hipo dio un suspiro de alivio y se recargo en la "pared" donde estaba…una "pared" muy calientita…y suave; abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirando a su espalda, su vista se topó con el pecho desnudo de un chico, el cual era bañado por los rayos de la luna, a la espalda de este se podían ver dos enormes alas negras cubiertas de polvo.

**-no…lo...puedo…creer.**

Con cuidado giro su cuerpo para mirar mejor a su "asiento", un joven de unos veinticinco años lo tenía sentado en sus piernas mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura, Hipo dirigió sus manos heridas a la cara del chico, tenía una nariz un poco a filada, labios delgados, piel morena y dos inconfundibles ojos verde/amarillos, su cabello era negro, le llegaba al hombro y tenía un corte irregular, en su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos negros llenos de escamas…no, no eran cuernos, eran orejas, dos orejas de escamas negras, el castaño sonrió satisfecho mientras se sentaba a horcadas en la cintura de su amigo.

-**lo vez, sabía que lo lograrías, esta es tu forma hibrida,** le sonrió mientras acariciaba una de sus orejas.

Chimuelo lo miro confundido, inclino su cabeza y abrazo más el cuerpo del humano, al menos lo había salvado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó, espero que les gustara el capítulo.<strong>

**Nos leeremos después.**

**Pd. Como pueden ver cambie un poco el carácter de Hipo, lo que sucede es que intento acoplarlo a su forma de vida, siendo un huérfano que nadie quiere y tiene que sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil, incluso donde vive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, como están ^.^**

**Espero que bien ^.^**

**Bueno pasemos a lo importante, el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 Descubrimiento y dolor<strong>

**-es impresionante, casi pareces humano**, murmuro el castaño mirándolo fijamente, -**pensé que tomarías una forma como la del libro pero me equivoque…je…si no fuera por estas** (tomando sus orejas) **parecerías un chico normal, bueno las orejas, las alas y la cola, ja.**

Chimuelo ladeo su cabeza confundido, ¿acaso no lo había hecho bien?

**-¡oye!, ¿pero cómo lo lograste eh?, ¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste para transformarte?**

¿Qué hizo?, la verdad ni él lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era el miedo de ver a Hipo caer y la impotencia de no poder ayudarle, una desesperación tan grande que bloqueo su mente; recordaba correr directo a Hipo cuando este estaba por caer, también sentir como una ola de fuego le envolvía por completo y su cuerpo más ligero, después de eso nada, ni siquiera como llegaron a la calle donde se encontraban.

**-y bien, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?,** Hipo lo miraba impaciente.

Chimuelo lo miro y negó con la cabeza, No, ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro.

-**no…no lo sabes**, el chico dragón volvió a negar, **-ahhh, bueno no importa, lo lograste y eso es lo importante.**

Chimuelo lo miro feliz y lamio su mejilla, esto provoco un sonrojo en el castaño, parece que aún conservaba sus costumbres dragonescas.

**-ya… ¡ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!**, reclamo sonrojado, las orejas de Chimuelo bajaron ante el reclamo ocasionando una sonrisa en el castaño**, - no te preocupes, lo pasare por hoy.**

Una ligera briza nocturna ocasiono un estornudo y un ligero temblor en el dragón.

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿frio?,** el morocho asintió, -**ja, es normal que tengas frio, estas sentado en plena calle y des….O/././O….desnudo.**

Finalmente la mente de Hipo hizo click, hasta ahora se percataba que su amigo se encontraba desnudo, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba sentado en sus piernas en una posición muy comprometedora, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía sus manos en el cuello del azabache mientras este lo abrazaba. Un fuerte calor subió desde su estómago y llego hasta sus mejillas, el chico se paró de un brinco y le dio rápidamente la espalda.

-**va…vamos…por… vamos por ropa, hay que vestirte**, avergonzado comenzó a caminar mirando al piso.

Chimuelo lo miro extrañado, ¿ahora que le pasaba?, decidió ignorar la reacción del humano y seguirle, comenzó a caminar detrás de él; demonios este nuevo cuerpo era más difícil de controlar, jamás había tenido un problema al caminar ya que sus patas tenían la misma dimensión, pero ahora, parece que sus cuartos traseros eran más grandes que los delanteros y esto le entorpecía al avanzar ocasionando que fuera despacio.

Hipo se acercó a lo que parecía ser una tienda de ropa, el castaño pego la cara al sucio cristal intentando ver algo, parece que sí, era una tienda de ropa, logro abrir la cerradura gracias a lo oxidado del pasador, **-veamos que encontramos aquí**, el chico dirigió la mirada a su espalda pero no encontró a nadie, **- ¿Dragón?,** la calle lucia desierta y silenciosa, - **¡hey ¡ ¿Dónde estás?**, comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos llamando a su amigo.

Chimuelo salía de una esquina, de verdad ese nuevo cuerpo no era muy útil. Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron como huevos al ver a su amigo caminando en cuatro patas.

**-¿Qué…que estás haciendo?**, el chico se acercó su compañero

**-grrrr grr** (_te estoy siguiendo_)

**-¿Por qué caminas así?**

**-grrr** (_como)_

**-no, no haber levántate tienes que…..un momento…, oye Dragón di algo,** ordeno esperando equivocarse.

-**grrr rrrrg** (_como que_)

**-¡no!, ¡no es posible!, ¡no puedes hablar!**, menciono espantado

**-rrrg** _(¡¿QUÉ?!),_ más espantado

Los ojos de Hipo se llenaron de tristeza, eso no era justo, tanto trabajo que les costó (¿les?¬¬) y ese dragón no hablaba lenguaje humano, de verdad eso no era justo.

-**grr, grrrsg grrr** (_oye Hipo que pasa_)

Un golpe en su cabeza fue la respuesta.

-¡**maldita sea!, ahora tienes que aprender a hablar**, reclamo el chico**, -pero te amuelas, vas a aprender quieras o no,** sentencio firme, Chimuelo lo miro asustado y asintió, -**bueno, primero lo primero, tienes que caminar en dos pies, no en cuatro, haber levántate.**

Hipo se levantó mostrándole cómo hacerlo, Chimuelo lo imito con un poco de trabajo.

**-ahora da un paso como yo**, se colocó a su lado, -**imita mis movimientos**.

El azabache comenzó a imitarle, por desgracia su equilibrio no era muy bueno, no podía calcular y equilibrar correctamente el peso de sus alas y cola, en algunas ocasiones tropezaba o se iba de lado, por suerte Hipo alcanzaba a sujetarlo antes de que callera, al final el castaño le sirvió de bastón llevándole a la tienda.

**-¡demonios!, se rompió la lámpara, ahora como voy a ver.**

Una pequeña flama purpura se impactó en el mostrador, este comenzó a quemarse alumbrando el lugar.

**-waaa, ¡¿puedes arrojar fuego a un esa forma?! Genial**, el chico comenzó a buscar un poco de ropa para vestir a su amigo, Chimuelo lo esperaba sentado en la entrada meneando la cola.

-**mmm, yo creo que esto servirá,** volteo a verlo, -**pero tendremos que hacerle algunos ajustes para que no te moleste**, corto algunas partes de la ropa de tal manera que las alas y cola contaran con espacio necesario, en poco tiempo Chimuelo se encontraba vestido con un pantalón azul y una camisa negra, **-¡te vez bien!…bueno, es hora de irse ya es tarde.**

El chico ayudo a su amigo a caminar directo a la estación, tardaron un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero finalmente llegaron hasta el vagón.

-**escucha dragón me tengo que ir, pero mañana regreso de acuerdo**, Chimuelo negó y se sujetó a su chamarra, él quería acompañarlo, **-no puedes venir, ya te lo he dicho, ese lugar es peligroso para ti**, el azabache lo miro molesto, **-no te enojes, te prometo que regreso mañana, de verdad…mientras practica caminar tú solo, pero cuidado en las escaleras que casi te caes.**

El azabache desvió la mirada, ¿para que se había transformado?, ¿para qué tanto trabajo si Hipo no lo dejaba acompañarlo?, eso no era justo, él quería estar con el chico, por eso se esforzó tanto, y ahora….este se negaba a llevarlo, era cruel; unas pequeñas manos tomaron su rostro.

**-Dragón escúchame, donde yo vivo…ahhh, donde vivo es muy peligroso para ti, ahí no quieren a los dragones, aun con esa forma se darán cuenta de que no eres humano y te van a lastimar, ¿entiendes?**

Los ojos de chimuelo se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿Qué no querían a los dragones?, guau que novedad, ¿acaso los vikingos se habían vuelto tan salvajes como antes?, ¿de nuevo estaban en guerra las dos razas? Así que su amistad era un secreto de nuevo eh.

-**por favor espera a que regrese mañana en la noche, ¡no quiero que te lastimen!**

Hipo lo miraba angustiado, y si lo desobedecía y le seguía, con esa forma seria más fácil para él cruzar, no, eso sería una locura, si bien la noche lo cubriría, en el día….en el día seria todo un escándalo, la gente lo descubriría y llamaría a la policía, oh peor, llamarían a los Templarios…no eso no lo podía permitir, si los templarios lo descubrían lo iban a matar…y él, él perdería a su único amigo.

**-¡por favor!, ¡por favor no me sigas!**, suplico el joven, -**es muy peligroso y no quiero que te hagan daño.**

Chimuelo lo miro fijamente, se podía escuchar la preocupación y el miedo en su voz, dio un suspiro y coloco sus manos sobre las de Hipo mientras asentía, no, aun no era el momento de seguirlo.

**-gra…gracias, te veré mañana en la noche, ¿sí?,** Chimuelo le sonrió tranquilizándolo, -**bueno, me voy, perdí la lámpara y me va a costar un poco más de trabajo llegar, hasta mañana**, le dio una caricia a sus orejas y se marchó.

Chimuelo lo vio perderse en la obscuridad…genial parece que estaban como al principio.

* * *

><p><strong>-al día siguiente-<strong>

-**disculpa Margot, ¿tienes algún libro que mencione como aprender a hablar?...de los que usan con los niños.**

La mujer miro confundida al joven, -**pues…no, creo que no, ¿para qué lo quieres?**

**-ahhh, es que llego un…niño al orfanato y quiero enseñarle.**

**-¿acaso es un bebe?**

**-…..sí….algo así ^-^**

**-…o.O…ah, déjame ver, ven en la tarde antes de irte, intentare conseguirte algo**

**-gracias Margot vales mil.**

La mujer no encontró mucho material, por lo general los pequeños aprenden el idioma al escuchas a sus padres y las demás personas, le dio a Hipo algunos libros infantiles con imágenes grandes de cosas, animales, colores, etc.

Bueno si no le servían a chimuelo le podrían servir a Camicazi.

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con un Jedan que venía subiendo las escaleras del sótano, el rubio tenía un raspón en la mejilla (que estaba inflamada) y a leguas se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche.

**-¡hola Hipo!, ¿Cómo te fue?,** pregunto mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Hipo lo miro sorprendido, ahora que lo pensaba desde que trajo ese misterioso paquete Jedan y su tutor se pasaban toda la noche en el sótano y no salían hasta la tarde siguiente.

-**bien gracias…y tú ¿estás bien?, te vez cansado**

-**si no te preocupes**, el rubio le desacomodo el cabello y se retiró a su habitación.

**-¿qué estarán haciendo?,** el castaño miro de reojo las escaleras, jamás ha entrado al sótano, su tutor se lo prohibió rotundamente, la única vez que desobedeció e intento entrar recibió una tunda que le borro las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo, -**mmm, bueno la verdad no me importa lo que hagan ahí.**

Camino a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, tenía que apresurarse con sus deberes y preparar lo necesario para salir en la noche. Cuando bajo de alimentar a Camicazi se topó con su tutor y Jedan, el rubio le dio una rápida sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras, ambas figuras se perdieron detrás de la puerta de madera. Hipo suspiro aliviado, entre más tiempo pasaran ahí menor era el riesgo de ser atrapado, salió de su casa y se apresuró a reunirse con su amigo, tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle.

* * *

><p>Chimuelo tardo diez días en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, practicaba día y noche, le costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente controlo el equilibrio y las dimensiones de su nuevo cuerpo, ahora podía correr por la ciudad y adentrarse en los callejones y lugares estrechos donde antes no tenía acceso, pensándolo bien ser pequeño no era tan malo.<p>

**-parece que ya no tienes ningún problema para caminar ¿verdad?, que te parece si empezamos con el lenguaje**, Hipo se encontraba sentado en una especie de parque.

Chimuelo se encontraba echado en el piso junto a una fogata, levanto la vista a su jinete y asintió feliz, Hipo se tumbó a su lado con un libro en manos, lo primero sería enseñarle el abecedario y las vocales.

-**comencemos con las letras, haber di "A",** un ligero gruñido salió de la boca del azabache, -**no, escucha como lo digo, "A", mira mi boca, "A".**

-**waaaak**

**-casi, de nuevo**

**-waaaak**

**-no, otra vez "A"**

Pasaron algunas horas practicando hasta que la fogata se consumió, en ese tiempo Chimuelo logro pronunciar las tres primeras vocales. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la salida de esa ciudad, en esta ocasión alumbraban el camino con una antorcha, ya que el chico no tenía planeado seguir gastando dinero en pilas para la lámpara; el vagón ahora contaba con más accesorios, Hipo lo decoro con unas mantas (cama provisional), algunos libros de la biblioteca, un par de lámparas, antorchas y algo de ropa.

-**bueno te veo mañana.**

Esa doble vida de verdad que agotaba al chico, ya tenía unas pequeñas ojeras (las cuales decidió cubrir con maquillaje buscando evitar sospechas de parte de su tutor)y últimamente se dormía en sus clases, tal vez debería de hacer un horario de visitas, o dormir un poco mientras Chimuelo practicara…bueno después le encontraría solución al asunto; entro por la ventana de la biblioteca a su casa, dejo su mochila junto a la puerta oculta por una pequeña mesa y se dispuso a cerrar su "puerta", un ruido a sus espaldas lo asusto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la figura del padre Thomas apareció.

-¿**Qué haces despierto a esta hora?, ¿Por qué esta aquí?**

El chico se asustó al ver a su tutor frente a él, no se supone que no salía hasta el siguiente día, **-e…escuche un ruido…vine a revisar señor.**

Los ojos grises lo miraron fijamente, el hombre se acercó a la ventana para investigar, afuera solo reinaba la obscuridad y el canto de los insectos, cerro de golpe y miro al chico.

**-tal vez fue un animal, ve a dormir casi amanece y tienes escuela mañana.**

**-s…si…señor**

Hipo se apresuró a salir, podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Cuando el chico se fue reviso de nuevo la ventana, no había nada afuera, ¿un ruido?, él no escucho nada…ni siquiera escucho a Hipo salir de su cuarto, recorrer el pasillo y entrar a la biblioteca, dirigió sus ojos grises a la puerta, últimamente su protegido se comportaba extraño, salió al pasillo y se dispuso a descansar, después hablaría con Hipo.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Casa, Perro, Rueda, manzana,<strong> las uñas afiladas y negras de Chimuelo señalaban los dibujos en un libro, su lenguaje se había pulido bastante.

**-¡bien hecho chico!, toma tu premio**

Los ojos de chimuelo se abrieron felices, lamio sus labios preparándose para degustar esa golosina que Hipo le daba, esa nueva forma de practicar sí que le gustaba, Hipo le dio un chocolate y observo divertido como su compañero destrozaba la envoltura para comerlo, je quien dice que los entrenamientos para perro no funcionan ^-^.

Se encontraban sentados en el estadio, sin lugar a dudas el sitio favorito del dragón, el castaño clavo su mirada en Chimuelo, en ocasiones le recordaba a un cachorro enorme y en otras a la pequeña Camicazi, la inocencia que demostraba en sus actos le fascinaba, cada cosa que le enseñaba la recibía gustoso como un niño pequeño deseoso de aprender.

**-¿quieres otro?**, las orejas levantadas y una gran sonrisa fue su respuesta**, -ey, ey, **Hipo lo detuvo antes de que le quitara el chocolate**, -¿Cómo se dice?**

Chimuelo inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero, -**ah, me das otro por favorggg**

**-favor, favor**

**-fa-vor**

**-buen chico, tú premio**

Chimuelo comenzó a devorar su premio meneando feliz la cola, je, de verdad le encantaban los chocolates que le traía, bueno, los chocolates y las galletas…y el pan…y las pastas…y toda la comida que le llevaba, pensándolo bien ¿Qué comía?, jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, ¿Qué es lo que comía durante el día?, acaso no comía nada hasta que él llegaba, O ¿Qué había comido por más de mil años?, sus ojos verdes observaron la silueta de su amigo, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía casi nada de su amigo…eso era absurdo, aun no le preguntaba sobre su vida, y el objetivo de enseñarla a hablar fue para conocerse mejor, ¿no?

**-oye…dragón… ¿tú que comes en las mañanas eh?,** sí, primero lo básico después indagaría más.

Chimuelo ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-**ya sabes, comida, ¿Qué es lo que comes mientras yo no estoy?... ¿si comes algo verdad?**

¡ah!, ¡comida!, el azabache se levantó de golpe mientras lamia sus dedos, parecía que Hipo tenía hambre, bueno si quería comer algo aparte de los dulces él podía dárselo, tomo al castaño de su mano y comenzó a jalarlo saliendo del estadio.

Hipo le siguió obediente, parece que si comía algo, ¿pero en esa ciudad en ruinas?, ¿Qué podría ser?, Chimuelo lo llevo cada vez más lejos en dirección al norte, el azabache lo arrastraba desplazándose a una gran velocidad, la enorme muralla poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, lo mismo ocurrió con los edificios, estos empezaron a escasear.

Hipo corría intentando seguir a su compañero, no conocía esa parte de la ciudad, pensándolo bien nunca llegaba más allá del estadio. Los edificios en esta parte se encontraban en condiciones deplorables, la maleza comenzaba a reclamar el territorio, los árboles y helechos aumentaron invadiendo el concreto y destruyendo algunas construcciones.

**-o…oye…espera…hasta….hasta donde….vamos…ahhh**

Chimuelo detuvo su loca carrera, parece que Hipo estaba cansado, el castaño recupero el aliento recargándose en las rodillas y respirando profundamente, ¿hasta dónde lo llevaría?, antes de que se pusiera en pie Chimuelo lo cargo y se lo hecho al hombro como si fuese un costal, el azabache reanudo la marcha cargando a Hipo.

Se adentraron en una especie de bosque, por varios minutos los ojos de Hipo se deleitaron con la fauna del lugar, no conocía muchas de esas plantas y otras solo las había visto en libros. Finalmente llegaron a un acantilado, el azabache comenzó a descender brincando entre las rocas (cuidando no lastimar al pequeño), al llegar a la playa dejo a Hipo en la arena con mucho cuidado.

**-¡te he dicho que no me cargues como si fuera un muñeco o un costal!,** reclamo molesto, Chimuelo solo se rio y señalo al frente.

**-waaa, es, es el océano**, sus ojos verdes se abrieron fascinados, frente a él se encontraba el basto océano bañado por la luz de la luna, la arena blanca parecía brillar y algunos cangrejos deambulaban por el lugar.

**-comida**, menciono el morocho.

**-¿eh?, ¿comida?,** el castaño clavo su vista en los crustáceos, **-¿comes cangrejos?**

**-no….peces, **señalando el agua

-**oh, entiendo, vienes a pescar aquí ¿verdad?**

**-si…como….peces.**

Chimuelo se acercó al agua, sus pies descalzos pronto fueron bañados por las olas, Hipo lo miro divertido, el chico corrió a alcanzar a su amigo, el agua salada y fría empapo sus zapatos pero no le molesto, en poco tiempo los dos se encontraron jugando en la orilla de la playa, salpicándose con el agua y tumbándose en la arena.

Después de un rato Hipo se sentó y contemplo el lugar, el aroma a sal y la suave brisa inundaban sus sentidos.

**-sabes, donde yo vivo no se puede contemplar el océano, toda la ciudad está rodeada por esa tonta muralla y no nos deja ver más haya, incluso solo cuenta con un parque en el centro y no tiene tantas plantas como las que pasamos.**

Chimuelo lo miro confundido, Hipo le sonrió tristemente.

-…**de acuerdo a la iglesia este lugar es muy peligroso, por eso está prohibido venir aquí….es obvio que es una mentira verdad**, el chico dirigió su vista al mar, -**je, que bueno que acepte ese tonto desafío**, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los del azabache, **-es lo mejor que me ha pasado**.

**-¿desafío?, ¿Qué es?**

**-ah, nada importante**, se paró sacudiendo la arena de su ropa**, -oye jamás he hecho un castillo de arena, ¿asemos uno?,** el morocho asintió confundido, claro que había hecho castillos, él le ayudo, ¿acaso lo olvido?, -**bueno, para ser honestos no conocía el mar, es la primera vez que lo veo, gracias por traerme aquí Dragón**.

Hipo comenzó a alejarse de la orilla, el chico se adentró un poco y comenzó a formar montecitos de arena.

Chimuelo lo miraba confundido, ¿de qué diablos hablaba?, él conocía el mar, jugaron ahí en varias ocasiones…incluso con sus hijos…y sus nietos…pero, entonces, ¿Por qué Hipo parecía no recordarlo?, sus ojos verde/amarillos se clavaron en la espalda de su compañero, era momento de aclarar varias dudas, saber porque en ocasiones Hipo se comportaba tan raro, bueno ahora podía hablar lo que le facilitaría las cosas, dio un profundo suspiro y se encamino hasta su amigo.

-**Hipo,** con decisión se sentó a su lado, **-¿Por qué tu actuar raro?**

El castaño volteo a verle confundido, **- ¿raro?**

-**sí, tu actuar raro.**

-**a que te refieres, actuó igual que siempre**, Hipo dejo de jugar con la arena y volteo a ver a su amigo.

-**no, no ser cierto**

**-ah no, ¿Qué tengo de raro eh?**

**-dices muchas mentiras**

El castaño se molestó un poco al escuchar esto, él jamás le había mentido, al menos hasta ahora.

**-¿Qué mentiras eh dicho?**

**-dices que no conocer el mar, pero no ser cierto.**

**-de que hablas, es verdad jamás había visto el mar, ya te lo dije, nunca había salido de la ciudad hasta que te conocí, ¿Cómo podría conocer el mar eh?**

**-no ser verdad, tú y yo ya habíamos venido aquí, jugamos en la playa varias veces**.

**-¡no es cierto!, eso es mentira jamás he venido aquí, es la primera vez**

**-¡no es cierto!**

**-¡claro que sí!…el que miente eres tú no yo**, reclamo molesto el joven

-¡**yo no miento!**, en esta ocasión Chimuelo fue el que se enfado

-**claro que sí, no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte y es la primera vez que me traes aquí, yo no conocía este lugar.**

Hipo lo miro enfadado, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, ¿cómo que ya habían ido antes?, eso era imposible.

Chimuelo se paró frente a Hipo mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos, su olor, la seguridad con la que hablaba, no el chico frente a él no le mentía, decía la verdad… ¿pero…cómo?, era imposible que no fuera real, él recordaba cada juego y día en la playa como si fuera ayer, entonces ¿porque Hipo no?, ¿Por qué el chico delante de él no?, era imposible que se tratara de un sue…un momento…el chico…era cierto, ¿por qué Hipo era un chico de nuevo?, él lo vio crecer, entonces porque estaba frente a él como un niño…algo andaba mal.

-**oye, ey te estoy hablando**, el castaño lo miraba molesto, Chimuelo se había sumido en sus pensamientos ignorándolo por completo, esto lo enfureció más, comenzó a zarandearlo de su camisa para que le prestara atención**,-oye te estoy hablando idiota**, **¿Qué te sucede…**

-¿**Por qué eres un niño?**

**-¿eh?**

**-¿por qué tú ser un niño?,** gruño molesto el azabache

-**no soy un niño, tengo dieciséis años** (uy que maduro ¬¬, ah yo tengo la misma edad T.T)

**-¿por qué eres un niño?, yo te vi crecer, te vi….**

Chimuelo susurro algo en voz muy baja agachando la cabeza, Hipo lo miro confundido, no escucho lo que decía.

Lo había visto morir, era verdad, él vio morir a Hipo, escucho como su corazón dejaba de latir sin que él lo pudiera evitar, fue testigo del funeral, su lomo se empapo con el llanto del pequeño estoico…pero entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué el chico delante de él se parecía tanto a su jinete?, pero entonces ¿Quién era ese niño?, ¿Quién era ese impostor que osaba tomar la forma humana de su jinete?...impostor, un sucio y vil impostor.

Hipo no estaba seguro de lo que ocurrió, en segundos su cuerpo se encontraba tirado en la arena, los ojos antes cálidos de Chimuelo le miraban con odio, el azabache se encontraba sentado sobre él, sujetando sus hombros con sus manos.

**-¿quién eres?**

**-¿eh?, ¿de qué hablas?**

**-¡no eres Hipo!**

- ¿**de que hablas?, ¡claro que soy Hipo!, ¿acaso no me vez?**

Si, se parecía al Hipo joven, al vikingo flacucho que fue capaz de derribarle…pero no era él, era una mentira, no era su Hipo, como no se dio cuenta, las señales estaban ahí, el cambio en su carácter, el hecho de que fuera un niño…por los dioses, tenía las dos piernas, como fue tan idiota para no darse cuenta.

**-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué te pareces a Hipo?,** ¡**responde!**, grito furioso

**-de que hablas idiota, ¡soy yo!, ¿acaso no me vez?, ¡mírame soy Hipo!**, reclamo el joven, entre asustado y enfadado.

-¡**no es verdad!, el verdadero Hipo murió…yo lo vi morir…tú no eres él, ¡me estas engañando!**, molesto apretó los hombros del chico encajando sus garras.

-**aghhh…Dra…Dragón para…me estas lastimando… Dragón suéltame.**

Sus ojos tomaron un aspecto reptiliano, dragón, dragón, siempre lo llamaba así, jamás por su nombre, otra prueba de que era un completo idiota al no darse cuenta del engaño.

-**ese no es mi verdadero nombre…si de verdad fueras Hipo conocerías mi nombre y no me llamarías dragón…**

Su nombre, su nombre, era verdad, solo se lo pregunto una vez, cuando tenía su otra forma, pero no logro descifrarlo y decidió llamarle dragón, y ahora…idiota, ahora hablaba y no se le ocurrió preguntar, era lo primero que tendría que haber conocido de su compañero, pero el muy torpe siguió llamándolo Dragón.

**-¿cu…cuál es tu nombre?,** Hipo agradecía infinitamente que Chimuelo se encontrara en esa forma, de lo contrario ya se encontraría aplastado por el peso del reptil.

**-tú dímelo, dices ser Hipo, si de verdad eres Hipo entonces conoces mi nombre**.

**-¡sabes muy bien que no lo sé!,** reclamo molesto, todo el dolor que sentía se estaba convirtiendo en rabia, -¡**no se tu maldito nombre!…por eso te llamo Dragón…!pero ya no me importa, no me interesa conocerlo, ya no me importa nada de ti!…ahora suéltame.**

Hipo comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse, estaba realmente molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparlo de no ser él mismo?; en un movimiento Chimuelo enterró sus garras rasgando la ropa y piel del castaño, el olor a sangre invadió sus fosas nasales mientras Hipo soltaba un grito de dolor.

Lo había lastimado, con un salto se separó de Hipo, podía sentir el caliente liquido deslizarse por sus garras, miro sus manos asustado, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Hipo se levantó adolorido de la arena… ¿qué diablos paso?, sus hombros le ardían y la sangre empapaba su ropa, apretó sus labios aguantando las ganas de llorar, era imposible, él habría jurado que su "amigo" jamás lo dañaría, je, parece que se equivocó, tal vez Jedan no mentía. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible y jamás regresar, paso frente a Chimuelo sin voltear a verlo, con trabajo comenzó a escalar el risco.

Chimuelo lo miro alejarse, una parte de él le gritaba que lo alcanzara, que se disculpara por hacerle daño…pero otra le decía que lo dejara, él le había mentido, no era su vikingo, no era su Hipo a pesar del parecido físico. Molesto clavo sus garras en las palmas de sus manos, una mano humana…no, él no era humano, él era un dragón, el último furia nocturna, una de las razas más poderosas.

La ropa comenzó a ser desgarrada, cachos de tela cayeron presas del dolor y rabia del azabache; todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora fue en vano, todos sus esfuerzos para complacer a Hipo, para verle feliz, de que sirvió…no era Hipo, no era su dulce vikingo que lo quería sin importar su apariencia.

La ira lo invadió, se sentía burlado, traicionado, usado por un impostor. Antes de que se diera cuenta un rugido gutural salió de su garganta, una ola de fuego lo cubrió envolviendo todo su cuerpo.

Hipo se asustó al oír el rugido, se encontraba subiendo por las rocas con dificultad, sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la playa donde se podía apreciar la figura de un imponente dragón, por un momento su corazón se detuvo, temeroso a que su supuesto amigo lo fuera atacar.

Por fortuna no paso así, Chimuelo decidió desquitar su rabia con unas rocas que estaban cerca, una bola de plasma destrozo el mineral esparciéndolo en la arena; el enorme reptil comenzó a caminar directo al océano, maldito el día en que decidió regresar a Berk, maldito el día en que conoció a ese impostor; la figura de Chimuelo fue cubierta por el mar hasta desaparecer, Hipo miraba la escena aliviado…y…triste, acababa de perder a su único amigo y no sabía el motivo, nuevamente se tragó el llanto y continuo su camino, tenía mucho que recorrer y el día se acercaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?<strong>

**Bueno, dije que pondría el nombre en este capítulo, pero lo considere muy largo….la verdad es que ay un empate entre tres nombres y no me decido por cual, así que lo are de la forma más dedocratica posible.**

**El primer review que entre decide al ganador.**

**Los nombres son los siguientes:**

**Rasmus (amado)**

**Ryden (jinete)**

**Steit (sin miedo)**

**Espero con ansias el resultado, ya solo me falta incluirlo en el siguiente capítulo para terminar.**

**Pd.**

**Sobre mis otros fics, ya casi termino los capítulos, es que se me trabo el cerebro en medio capitulo y aun no sé cómo terminarlo, bueno la verdad se me atravesaron unos exámenes, pero para este fin de semana les pondré las actualizaciones.**

**Nos leemos después, chaito mua mua ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, les traigo la actualización de este pequeño fic, espero sea de su agrado ^.^**

_Rencarnación: creencia donde se afirma que el alma de un ser vivo adopta un cuerpo material en distintas épocas, todo con el objetivo de aprender lo necesario para mejorar en cada vida o enmendar algunos errores pasados, como malas decisiones._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 Nombre<strong>

Le ardía, el desinfectante que se aplicaba ardía demasiado, con un algodón retiro el líquido que escurría por su piel y coloco una gasa en la herida, por fortuna los cortes no eran profundos pero si le quedarían cicatrices.

Estaba sentado en su cama curando sus heridas, tardo toda la noche y medio día en regresar, para su suerte las hermanas no notaron su ausencia y el padre Thomas aún seguía con Jedan en el sótano; se cambió de ropa y salido de casa, caminaría un rato hasta su hora de regreso.

El castaño no sabía que le dolía más, las heridas, sus piernas cansadas, o…la pelea con su "amigo", intentaba entender lo que sucedió pero simplemente no lo conseguía, la noche empezó como todas, todo marchaba bien hasta que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de preguntar por la alimentación de Chimuelo.

Sí, conoció un lugar hermoso, pero de que sirvió, termino tendido en la playa con unas heridas y sin su dragón…je, que gracioso, hace algunos días que había pensado en ese reptil como si fuera de su propiedad, suyo solamente, nadie más sabia de él, nadie conocía su existencia. Por un tiempo eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso saberse poseedor de un secreto tan grande, él conocía un Dragón, posiblemente el último en el mundo, y este lo apreciaba…si, lo apreciaba… ¡mentira!, ese supuesto amigo suyo casi lo mata anoche, incluso podría jurar que vio odio en sus ojos (y él estaba muy familiarizado con las miradas de odio), odio por no ser Hipo… ¿por no ser Hipo?

¿De qué demonios hablaba?, ¡él era Hipo!, y ese idiota lo sabía, como se atrevió a llamarle mentiroso, a decirle impostor, él no era ningún impostor, es que acaso no lo vio, era el mismo chico que lo visitaba todas las noches, el mismo que le llevaba comida y jugaba con él, el mismo que lo ayudo a convertirse en un hibrido, ¿Por qué lo acusó de no ser él mismo?, de mentirle.

El reloj ubicado en el parque comenzó a sonar, era el momento de regresar a casa, Hipo se levantó cansado de la banca…ah, al menos esta noche no tendría problemas para dormir, después de todo ya no eran necesarias sus escapadas nocturnas.

**-¡estúpido dragón!**, pateo una piedra sin fuerzas, ni ganas, tendría que estar molesto, tendría que estar gritándole todo una catedra de maldiciones a ese enorme reptil…pero...no…en ese momento era la tristeza el sentimiento que lo embargaba.

_¿Dragón?._..je, era verdad, ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre, como fue tan torpe para no preguntarle, eso era lo primero que tenía que averiguar… _¡pero él también tenía la culpa!,_ pensó molesto, cuando él le dijo su nombre el dragón también tenía que presentarse, ¿no?

¿Cuándo…le dijo…su nombre?; los pensamientos del chico comenzaron a caminar en retrospectiva, recordando cada vez que el morocho lo llamo Hipo, incluso las veces que lo corrigió (ya que tenía la manía de decirle Hiccup), No, no recordaba decirle su nombre, nunca le dijo como se llamaba, el azabache simplemente comenzó a decirlo…él sabía cómo se llamaba, y cuando lo dijo no se le hizo extraño ni le sorprendió… ¿pero cómo lo sabía?, ¿Cómo lo conocía si el jamás se lo menciono?

_¡Tú no eres Hipo!, ¡el verdadero Hipo murió, yo lo vi morir!_, las palabras de Chimuelo resonaron en su cabeza…_él no era el verdadero_.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días e Hipo no regreso a la ciudad en ruinas, el chico terminaba sus deberes y se retiraba a dormir…o al menos lo intentaba, el pobre Hipo se la paso en vela dando vueltas en su cama, a su mente siempre regresaba la pelea, las miradas de su amigo y cada palabra, lo que Chimuelo le dijo comenzaba a formar una idea en su mente, pero él siempre la descartaba…era algo loco, imposible… ¿o, no?<p>

**-¿no dormiste?, verdad**

Jedan sorprendió a Hipo mientras este lavaba los platos, el rubio recién salía de su entrenamiento, en esta ocasión no mostraba ninguna herida en la cara, pero Hipo estaba seguro de que bajo su ropa encontraría muchas, el castaño ya tenía una idea de lo que su tutor y Jedan hacían en el sótano. Bueno, después de todo los templarios eran conocidos como los mejores guerreros, era obvio que tenía que entrenar de forma estricta.

-¿**y qué paso?, ¿estas enfermo? O ¿pesadillas?**

¿Por qué siempre tenía que preguntar que le pasaba?, no podía ser como su tutor que prefería ignorarlo**-…son…pesadillas**, murmuro bajito, pese a ello el rubio lo escucho.

**-deben ser terribles para mantenerte despierto toda la noche**, comenzó a acariciar el cabello del castaño**-¿quieres hablar de ello?,** Hipo negó, **-está bien.**

El rubio bajo su mano al hombro en señal de apoyo; los ojos de Jedan se abrieron un poco, era muy tenue pero podía sentir la venda bajo la playera del chico, presiono un poco solo para comprobar, un ligero quejido salido de los labios de Hipo, sin pedir permiso aparto la prenda un poco, un ligero vendaje se apreciaba en los hombros.

Hipo se apartó temeroso, ¡ahora ¿cómo explicarlo?!

**-ahh, te peleaste ¿verdad?,** el rubio miraba fijamente al chico, de acuerdo al padre Thomas Hipo tenía la facilidad de meterse en problemas (por el carácter temperamental del chico**)- HIPO, ¿te peleaste**?, el chico asintió apenado**, -ven**

Sin decir nada más jalo a Hipo y lo llevo a su habitación, retiro la playera y vendajes, comenzó a curarlo (ya que hipo no lo hizo muy bien), la herida comenzaba a cicatrizar pero la carne aún se veía magullada y con un poco de sangre; era extraño parecían marcas de…_garras_, el rubio miro detalladamente la herida y comenzó a delinearla.

**-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?**

**-yo…me lastime con unos rastrillos…bueno la verdad es que me empujaron al almacén donde guardan las herramientas de jardín, al chocar un par de rastrillos se me clavaron en los hombros.**

El chico conto la mentira de la forma más natural, se le daba muy bien mentirle a toda la gente…bueno no a toda, jamás le mentía a las personas que realmente le importaban, como a Camicazi y…ahora solo sería Camicazi.

-**debes ser cuidadoso**, el castaño asintió, - **y, ¿Por qué fue la pelea eh?**

**-lo de siempre, a mis compañeros les fascina molestarme por ser huérfano,** respondió tranquilo (lo peor era que no mentía).

-**deberías ignorarlos Hipo**

**-¡lo intentó!, pero…**

El castaño ya no dijo nada más solo se quedó quieto hasta que Jedan termino de curarle; el rubio le aplico una pomada y le dio una pastilla por una posible infección (debido al metal de los rastrillos), no estaba convencido del origen de esas heridas, pero, ¿Por qué Hipo le mentiría?

-¡**Jedan!**

**-mmm**

**-puedo… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

-**descuida, no le diré nada al padre Thomas**, respondió de forma casual mientras guardaba el botiquín, **-pero tienes que ser más cuidadoso, ¡entendido!**

**-¡SI!**

**-bueno, y nada de peleas**

**-lo intentare, gracias**

**-de nada, ahora ve a terminar tu trabajo **

Jedan lo acompaño hasta la puerta, cuando hipo se giró para agradecerle el rubio aprovecho el momento y beso su cabeza, Hipo enrojeció hasta las orejas y se agacho apenado, Jedan rio divertido y lo despidió de su habitación, descansaría un poco antes de su próxima pali….digo entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Chimuelo se encontraba tumbado en la playa mirando a la nada; había decidido marcharse, nado un buen tramo alejándose de Berk, el reptil tenía planeado jamás volver, llegaría a otra isla y se enterraría (literalmente) ahí, no tenia deseos de ver la luz del día de nuevo, o de vivir otro día…es más tal vez sería mejor dejar de nadar y ahogarse. Se sentía sucio, traicionado y…y…triste, nuevamente perdió a Hipo, nuevamente estaba solo.<p>

Pero mientras se alejaba recordó los momentos con el "falso" Hipo…bueno, al menos ahora comprendía por que se asustó al verlo, ara obvio que jamás había visto un dragón (el reptil era consciente de que los de su especie se extinguían, pero aun no sabía el motivo), realmente tenía agallas para regresar a verlo, je, en eso si se parecía al original, Hipo también regreso a verlo después de liberarlo…. ¡pero, solo en eso se parecían!, su querido vikingo era dulce y paciente, y este , ¡NO!, el chico era un mandón que le fascinaba gritarle y decirle que hacer, " ¡no te comas la envoltura!", " ¡no me bloquees la luz!", " ¡no te hurgues la nariz, ni te tragues los mocos"!, " 1no me lamas la cara!", ¡mandón!, ¡mandón!, ¡mandón! , pues ni quien quiera volver a tocarlo, aparte su sabor era horrible, demasiado agrio y concentrado, y….y…y…también olía a naranja, y su sabor no era agrio, solo un poco más fuerte, pero seguía siendo dulce.

Tampoco era tan malo, incluso jugaba con él y le traía comida, Sí, era un poco más serio, pero también le daba alguna caricia, con un tacto más rudo… pero cálido… incluso…amoroso…No, no era el vikingo que amaba, pero si era su amigo…se había convertido en su amigo y él…él…lo lastimo.

Con este sentimiento de culpa Chimuelo regreso al acantilado, al llegar no lo encontró por lo que se apresuró a correr a la ciudad, no había ningún rastro del castaño, parece que había regresado a su hogar; se tumbó junto al vagón observando las cosas, Hipo paso algunos días equipándolo, de tal manera que él se sintiera cómodo, le hizo una cama (mejor que la roca si me lo preguntan), le trajo libros (cuentos con dibujos grandes), le lavo y preparo ropa, todo lo que el castaño creyó conveniente para su amigo.

Mientras divagaba sus ojos se toparon con una manta llena de sangre y la sudadera de Hipo (el chico se limpió y retiro la ropa antes de marcharse, no quería que lo vieran así en la calle), Chimuelo se quedó mirando fijamente su pata, ¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimarlo?, a su mente llego la imagen de cientos de años atrás, cuando asesino a Estoico el vasto, en ese momento era controlado por un Alfa, ¿pero ahora?…no tenía ninguna excusa, nadie lo controlaba, él…él lastimo a Hipo por voluntad propia, molesto comenzó a golpear sus patas delanteras contra el piso, como pudo ser tan idiota. Después de algunas horas se marchó a la playa (con las patas lastimadas), se tumbó en la arena y se quedó mirando el mar, dudaba que Hipo fuera a regresar.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hipo, poque tú taz tiste<strong>

**-¿triste?**

**-si, tu tenes días tiste, ¿poque?**

Camicazi se encontraba sentada en su regazo ingiriendo su cena, el castaño la miro melancólico, esa pequeña sí que lo conocía bien.

**-bueno…es que…me pelee con un amigo…es por eso**

**-¿poque?**

**-no…no quiero hablar de ello Cami**

**-¿tú lo quelias muto?**

**-…creo…creo que sí, era mi único amigo**

La niña no pregunto nada más, termino de cenar y se dispuso a dormir, Hipo la arropo colocando a su lado a Blass. Cuando bajo se encontró con Jedan y el padre Thomas, en esta ocasión ambos se dirigían a la salida, el rubio se despidió con la mano antes de salir de la casa, parece que el entrenamiento cambiaba.

Llego a su habitación y comenzó a leer unos libros nuevos, tenía que estar cien por ciento seguro antes de regresar. _Reencarnación, vidas pasadas, Biología y ADN, _por ocho días se la paso leyendo estos temas, utilizaba las noches y los ratos libres en la escuela (¿Cuáles?, yo no tengo T.T), finalmente se daba una idea de lo que ocurrió esa noche, finalmente entendía las palabras de Chimuelo, ahora la pregunta era ¿deseaba arreglar el malentendido?...o lo mandaba al diablo.

* * *

><p>Le tomo tiempo a chimuelo, pero nuevamente logro convertirse en un hibrido, el azabache estaba decidido en cruzar y buscar a Hipo. En ningún momento olvido la advertencia del chico, "<em>del otro lado odian a los dragones<em>", en cuanto le descubrieran intentarían matarlo, la verdad eso no era novedad, pero hace siglos que nadie intentaba matarlo. Aun así se arriesgaría, Hipo corrió peligro todas las noches que fue a verlo, tenía que devolverle el favor, tenía que encontrarlo y disculparse.

Termino de vestirse y se preparó para partir, el no necesitaba una lámpara, sus ojos le permitían ver en la obscuridad, estaba por cruzar cuando su sensible oído le advirtió, alguien se acercaba muy despacio.

* * *

><p>Esto era arriesgado, ahora que Jedan y su tutor salían era muy probable encontrarlos en la calle, y aun así…ahí va; caminaba más despacio de lo acostumbrado, la verdad tenía miedo no sabía cómo reaccionaría su compañero, y si no quería escucharlo y volvía a atacarle; apretó fuertemente la lámpara, de verdad estaba loco para regresar, ya se salvó dos veces y ahí va…tentando de nuevo a su suerte. Llego al tren y lo abordo, no había nadie, todo seguía igual, parece que el azabache no regresaba aun.<p>

Hipo se quedó sentado en la orilla del vagón, indeciso si bajar o no, tomo un poco de aire, gritaría y esperaría a que el dragón apareciera, al menos por unos minutos, abrió la boca tomando aire…no, no podía, cerró su boca ahogando el grito en su garganta…lo mejor era marcharse.

* * *

><p>Chimuelo lo miraba oculto detrás de una columna, en cuanto capto su aroma sintió la necesidad de correr directo a él, pero logro controlarse, posiblemente Hipo salía corriendo al verlo…y parece que era cierto, sus ojos observaban la duda y el miedo en el pequeño, tenía planeado salir en cuanto el chico lo llamara, pero hipo se tragó el grito y se quedó congelado en el vagón. Ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha balanceando sus pies mientras mordía su labio, por lo visto se arrepentía de esta ahí.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver a Hipo pararse, el chico tenía planeado marcharse, de lo contrario ya habría brincado a las vías. ¡No!, tenía que detenerle, al menos se disculparía con él…después, si quería, lo dejaría marcharse.

Hipo no dio ni tres pasos cuando una mano lo sujeto del brazo, el chico pego un brinco asustado, volteo para encontrarse con los ojos verde/amarillos de Chimuelo viéndole, intento retroceder pero la mano del morocho no lo dejo, no aplico mucha fuerza, pero si la suficiente para que Hipo no se fuera.

**-su…suéltame, me tengo que ir**, el chico desvió la mirada, la verdad tenía más ganas de llorar que nada.

Bueno era el momento de disculparse, parece que su presencia le incomodaba y no quería retenerlo contra su voluntad, soltó despacio el brazo de Hipo, rogando que no se echara a correr y al menos le permitiera disculparse.

Por fortuna Hipo solo camino a un asiento y se sentó despacio, el chico comenzó a balancear la lámpara como el primer día ignorando a su compañero; Chimuelo se acercó despacio y se sentó en el piso frente a él.

-**Hipo, yo…**

**-sabes, creo que ya se lo que me querías decir.**

**-¿eh?**

**-sobre no ser Hipo, creo que ya te entendí, **los ojos verde amarillos lo contemplaron expectante, -**quiero que me respondas algo, ¡si no te importa!, **su compañero asintió-**tú, mencionaste que conocías a alguien parecido a mí y con mi nombre ¿cierto?**

**-sí, él era idéntico a ti…al menos mientras era joven, des…**

**-espera, ¿idéntico?, ¿idéntico?, ¿quieres decir que tenía mi misma cara?,** el azabache asintió, **-estas seguro, veme bien,** Hipo bajo hasta su altura,**-estas completamente seguro.**

Chimuelo sonrió, jamás olvidaría esa cara, la conocía muy bien, incluso sabia los cambios que tendría al crecer, -**si, eres igual a él…tal vez lo único distinto es la cicatriz en la barbilla, tú no la tienes, pero de ahí en fuera eres igualito.**

**-valla, y se llamaba como yo…eso sí que es extraño, pero no imposible…y, ase cuanto lo conociste.**

**-mucho, más de mil años, casi dos mil o un poco más**

**-¡¿tanto?!**

**-Si**

**-mmm, **Hipo se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, -**sabes, posiblemente la persona que conociste…tal vez sea un antepasado mío…o algo así.**

**-¿antepasado?**

**-sí, ya sabes un tátara, tátara, tátara y no sé cuántos tátara más abuelo, yo podría ser un descendiente de ese sujeto, por eso me parezco a él, aunque de acuerdo a ti soy igualito.**

**-entonces… ¿tú eres un descendiente de mi Hipo?, **pregunto feliz el morocho.

-**puede ser, la verdad no puedo comprobarlo del todo, cuando eres huérfano es imposible rastrear tu árbol genealógico, **menciono dolido el chico, más para él que para Chimuelo, -**yo creo que por eso me parezco tanto, pero debo de admitir que lo del nombre si me sorprendió.**

Chimuelo lo miraba feliz, un descendiente de Hipo, como su hijo Balder o su nieto Estoico, esto era genial, lo mejor que había escuchado. Hipo lo miro satisfecho, al menos la explicación no lo molesto más, parece que el pleito se había arreglado más rápido de lo planeado, saco un chocolate de su mochila y se lo ofreció.

**-entonces… ¿somos amigos de nuevo?,** Chimuelo asintió feliz dándole una sonrisa, -**bueno, toma, **el castaño se sentó a su lado mirándolo divertido, de repente recordó algo, **-ah, lo olvidaba, **sin advertencia tomo las orejas del morocho y comenzó a estirarlas, **-eso es por lastimar mis hombros, me dejaste una cicatriz y no tienes idea de la sarta de mentiras que dije para justificarla, aparte me debes una playera y mi sudadera, **reclamo molesto el castaño.

-**¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento! T.T**

**-¡bien!, pero si me vuelves a lastimar te juro que te arranco las orejas con una pinza oxidada, ¡entendiste!,** amenazo el joven con un aura de fuego a su espalda.

-**s…si…T.T**

**-entonces te perdono,** Hipo lo miro de forma siniestra antes de levantarse, **-bueno, me voy.**

**-eh, ¿Por qué?, siempre te vas más tarde (**o temprano, si tomas en cuenta que se va en la madrugada)

-**ah, después te lo explico, **Chimuelo asintió y se paró, -**oye, **Hipo volteo a mirarlo, **-¿Cuál?, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?, sé que tenía que preguntarlo antes, pero…**el castaño desvió la mirada, la verdad quería iniciar de nuevo con el pie derecho.

El morocho lo miro entusiasmado, era verdad aún no se presentaba, y la verdad quería que lo dejara de llamar dragón, -**Chimuelo,** respondió feliz.

**-¡¿Qué?! , perdona creo que no te entendí.**

**-Chimuelo, ese es mi nombre**

**-¿Chimuelo?, es broma verdad**

**-No**

**-espera, te llamas Chimuelo, ¿enserio?**

**-Sí, ese es mi nombre Chimuelo.**

**-…estás loco, ese no es un nombre **(mira quién habla, la contracción espasmódica del diafragma ¬¬), **bueno, tal vez para un perro o un gato, o cualquier mascota, pero la verdad para un dragón…esperaba algo mejor, no se más mítico o algo.**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?**, reclamo molesto el azabache

-**para empezar no eres Chimuelo, tienes todos los dientes y el hecho de que puedas retraerlos no cuenta, encerio pensé que tendrías un nombre mejor, se nota que tus padres no tenían imaginación ¬¬**

**-¡mi nombre no tiene nada de malo!, aparte fue Hipo el que me lo dio y no se me hace feo, es un buen nombre.**

**-¿Hipo?, mi "antepasado"**

**-¡Si!**

**-entonces, ¿ese no es el nombre que te dieron tus padres?**

**-No**

**-ah, y como te llamabas antes, ¿tenías otro nombre?**

**-claro que tenía otro nombre**

**-¡enserio!, ¿Cuál era?, **el castaño lo miraba curioso y esperanzado, -**vamos dime**

**-Ra…Rasmus, mis padres me llamaban Rasmus**

**-¿Rasmus?, **chimuelo asintió, -**valla, **Hipo mostro una amplia sonrisa, -**ese si es un buen nombre, ¡perfecto!, te llamare Rasmus.**

**-¿Qué?... ¡oye no!, te dije que me llamo chimuelo**

**-Rasmus, si suena mejor que Dragón, **Hipo lo ignoraba olímpicamente, **-¿Rasmus?, me pregunto que querrá decir, bueno después lo averiguo.**

**-¡Oye te estoy hablando!, ya te dije que me llamo Chimuelo, dime así.**

**-mmm, es tarde y Jedan y el padre podrían regresar temprano, **el chico comenzó a caminar sin escuchar los reclamos del azabache.

-**¡Hey hipo!, te hablo… ¡Hipo!**

Hipo volteo a mirarle, le dio una ligera sonrisa y se echó a correr, -**¡hasta mañana Rasmus!, **grito mientras se alejaba.

Chimuelo observo como se alejaba, tal vez se parecían físicamente, pero la verdad eran muy distintos, este era un mandón y obstinado, y en ocasiones le daba miedo… ¡AH!, el azabache dio un ligero suspiro y se tumbó en su cama…al menos aún eran amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó, espero que les gustara.<strong>

**La elección del nombre fue lo más dedocratica posible, dije el primer comentario y Lubally fue la primera en escribir.**

**Pero planeo usar los otros dos nombres en otros fics que tengo pensados, no los desechare ni nada por el estilo, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia y los subo.**

**LaRojas09-la razón por la que no han adoptado a Hipo es fácil, ¿Quién en su santo juicio pone a la chacha en adopción?, si son unos gandayas que solo lo explotan, no creo que se quieran deshacer de la mega ayuda que Hipo les da.**

**Kaourominamoto-Chimuelo si comprende el concepto de la muerte y está seguro de que Hipo murió, lo que no conoce es el concepto de rencarnación, por eso se le ase raro encontrar a Hipo muchos años después, digamos que él lo ve como un verdadero milagro, pensaba que era su Hipo y por eso se le ase extraño que no lo recuerde.**

**Y, si Hipo es bueno bajo presión, pero bajo presión humana, puede idear una mentira y un plan más rápido de lo que habla, pero cuando te están encajando unas filosas garras y el ser que te amenaza puede calcinarte en menos de un segundo, pues digamos que tu cerebro se desconecta, aparte de que es muy temperamental y se deja llevar más por sus emociones bloqueando su juicio. Pero como puedes ver ya busco la información, al menos una parte.**

**En cuanto a los documentos y los dibujos de Bucket, bueno eso lo usare más adelante cuando explique como la iglesia tomo el poder. **

**Y, ¡SI!, si voy a meter escenas Shoonen, las cuales espero empezar en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno espero haber resuelto sus dudas…o tal vez los deje con más, si fue así díganme e intentare explicarlas mejor.**

**Los leeré después, chaito mua mua ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por el retraso, pero tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 Enfermo<strong>

Malditos cambios de estación, como detestaba los cambios en el clima. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos y llorosos, debido a las polvaredas que el otoño usaba para tirar las hojas de los árboles. Y para colmo su maestro de deportes los tenía afuera corriendo, con semejante ventarrón.

**-¡achuu!,** genial ahora enfermaría¬¬

**-¡quítate estorbo!**

Patan paso empujándolo, Hipo cayó al piso raspando su rodilla.

**-pero que niñito tan débil**, se burló el pelinegro y continuo corriendo.

Hipo lo miro con odio, si no fuera porque de verdad se sentía muy cansado… y débil, en ese momento le pondría un paliza.

Se paró desganado del piso sacudiendo su ropa, esto no podía seguir así, ese horario con dos o una hora de sueño lo estaba matando, tenía que fijar un horario de visitas, o terminaría muerto de cansancio.

**-¡Achuu!**

Bueno cansancio y enfermedad.

Desganado se acercó a tomar un poco de agua a los bebederos, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y a ver borroso, ¡al diablo!, no importaba si su profesor lo reprendía, no correría más. Se sentó entre algunos arbustos y comenzó a dormitar, recargo la cabeza en sus rodillas, estaba muy cansado para correr, aparte el viento le daba en los ojos y traía mucho polvo. La verdad no entendía como esa bola de idiotas (o sea sus compañeros) podían correr sin problemas, las únicas que se quejaban eran las chicas, que buscaban cubrirse con las manos sus ojos…genial, era tan resistente como una chica ¬¬.

**-Hey Heather, ¿de verdad sales con Patán?**

Tres de sus compañeras se acercaban a beber agua, por suerte no lo vieron escondido en los arbustos.

**-pues…mmmm, si**, menciono la pelinegra no muy convencida.

**-waack, ¿en serio?**

-**bueno…no es muy guapo…pero al menos es valiente, después de todo entro en la ciudad en ruinas ¡No!**

Hipo rodo los ojos, uy si como no.

**-bueno, en eso tienes razón.**

Las chicas se alejaron intentando encontrar otra cualidad en Patán, el castaño dudaba que lo lograran.

Genial, él hace el trabajo y el otro idita se lleva el crédito…mmm, al menos obtuvo algo bueno de esa loca aventura, ¡Rasmus!

* * *

><p>En el orfanato<p>

-vas muy bien con el entrenamiento, dentro de algunos días marcharas a la ciudad en ruinas, por desgracia ya no quedan demonios ahí, tendrás que hacerte a la mar y buscar en otro sitio.

-entiendo maestro

-no encontraras dragones…pero hay otras creaturas que deben ser erradicadas por el bien de los humanos.

-no fallare maestro.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡achuuuu!<strong>

El pobre chico no dejaba de estornudar, se encontraba limpiando los vidrios (los cuales volvía a ensuciar con el estornudo), hace tiempo que no se enfermaba, lo único bueno del asunto era que no le cargaban tanto trabajo.

**-ya termine**

-**valla Hipo, te ves terrible**.

Jedan se acercó y toco su frente, la verdad no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el chico ardía en temperatura.

**-espera un momento, creo que tengo medicina en mi cuarto**.

El rubio se retiró dejando al chico al borde de la escalera.

**-he pedido permiso en tu escuela, mañana no iras, también les ordene a las hermanas que atiendan a Camicazi, no necesitamos otro enfermo.**

El padre Thomas bajaba la escalera con paso firme, en su mano traía una maleta algo abultada.

-**cena y ve a dormir, necesitas recuperarte del resfrió.**

**-si…señor**, la garganta del chico comenzaba a cerrarse.

**-toma Hipo, esto te ayudara a dormir.**

Jedan se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro, le entrego un frasco al castaño y acaricio su cabeza. El padre miraba la escena molesto, de momento la dejaría pasar, después de todo la familia del rubio daba un muy buen diezmo.

**-vámonos**, ordeno con vos seria.

**-sí señor, ¡hasta mañana Hipo!, descansa.**

**-hasta…mañana.**

El castaño se fue directo a su habitación, la verdad tenía más sueño que hambre. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se levantó, diría que estaba loco, pero algo lo obligaba a ir.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, estaba lloviendo. Bueno, eso era una excelente excusa para no ir, aparte estaba enfermo y se pondría peor si se mojaba, y no se arriesgaría solo para visitar a un amigo.

No, no se arriesgaría.

Molesto mordió su labio. La maldita agua estaba helada, apresuro el paso y se internó en la estación, costaba más trabajo retirar la maleza cuando esta esta mojada, aparte que resbalo en dos ocasiones. Entro temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre cedía ante el impulso de verlo?

-**Ras…mus… ¡hey!…Rasmus.**

Genial, no estaba. Rápidamente se quitó su ropa y se cubrió con la de su amigo (la cual le quedaba grande), colgó su ropa en el pasamanos para que se secara y se acostó en la cama, está aún seguía tibia, no tenía mucho que su compañero se marchó. Se acurruco en las mantas y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>No le molestaba la lluvia, incluso lo relajaba, continuo caminando por esas calles desiertas con la vista fija en el cielo. A su mente le vinieron una serie de recuerdos, en su infancia le fascinaba ver la lluvia, acurrucado entre sus padres mirando desde el nido, le fascinaba ver como el cielo era iluminado por los relámpagos, ver su trayectoria y las figuras que hacían; con el tiempo esto cambio, cuando estaba con su vikingo ya no era divertido, los malditos rayos le seguían durante las tormentas, y la verdad le dolía mucho cuando lo alcanzaban, por lo general durante las tormentas se quedaban en casa, o en una cueva si esta los había sorprendido, pero todo cambio cuando Hipo y Astrid se casaron, se quedaba solo en el cuarto que el chico le construyo al lado de su casa, mirando caer la lluvia, tumbado en esa fría roca.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar esos recuerdos…Hipo, su amigo, estaba por llegar y él tenía que recibirlo. Su imponente figura era bañada por la lluvia mientras caminaba directo al metro, no era momento para recordar el pasado.

La lluvia comenzaba a aumentar, parece que una tormenta se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Cuando entro en la estación un pensamiento lo detuvo en seco, no era necesario apresurarse, posiblemente Hipo no iría…digo, llovía muy fuerte, ¿Por qué se tomaría las molestias de mojarse solo para verle? Esto desanimo mucho al enorme reptil…aparte el chico le dijo que ya no lo visitaría tan seguido, aun no lo cumplía, pero.

Ahhh, comenzó a andar más lento, solo lo esperaría por un rato y si no llegaba se regresaría… a quien engañaba, lo esperaría hasta la noche siguiente.

Al llegar al vagón escucho un ligero quejido, sus ojos se clavaron en su cama, un pequeño bulto sobresalía. Su olfato le indico que se trataba de Hipo, rápidamente se transformó en hibrido y se acercó a él.

El chico daba vueltas en la cama y se quejaba ligeramente, su cara se encontraba roja y le costaba respirar.

-**Hipo…oye Hipo**

En cuanto el morocho lo toco retiro su mano sorprendido, el joven ardían en fiebre. Con cuidado retiro su cabello y comenzó a limpiar el sudor.

Los ojos verdes de Hipo se abrieron un poco al sentir el tacto de su amigo.

**-hola,** hablo con voz ronca y débil, **-¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Salí a caminar**

**-je, estás loco, ¿con esta lluvia?, te vas a enfermar, cof,cof,cof, así como yo, je.**

Hipo le sonrió y se acurruco en las mantas, a pesar de arder en temperatura sentía enormes escalofríos, un ataque de toz lo obligo a sentarse, pero regreso a su posición fetal en pocos segundos.

El azabache se apresuró a vestirse y se sentó a su lado, retirándole el sudor de la frente.

Como demonios se le ocurría venir si estaba enfermo.

-**tonto, por qué demonios sales con semejante lluvia si estas enfermo…no tenías por qué venir**, lo reprendió enojado.

Los ojos de Hipo lo miraron tristes. Cuando Rasmus intento tocarlo Hipo lo aparto de un manotazo, con trabajo se paró y comenzó a caminar directo a la "salida", él tenía razón, no tenía por qué estar ahí…y ser una carga.

**-espera Hipo, ¿A dónde vas?**

**-a mi casa**

**-¿Qué?, pero está lloviendo**.

**-¿y qué?, ¿Qué podría pasar?, que me enferme**, respondió sarcástico.

El castaño caminaba con paso lento, frotando sus manos y brazos intentando darse calor, caminaba por las frías vías descalzo, era un tonto, por que vino, era obvio que en ese estado no era una buena compañía, solo era una carga para el azabache, ¿quién querría cuidarlo? Subió al andén y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, el suelo empezaba a sentirse más frio, en poco tiempo el agua lo cubría, estaba por empezar a subir las escaleras cuando alguien lo levanto del piso.

Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse con los ojos tóxicos de su compañero. El azabache lo cargaba evitando que sus pies tocaran el frio suelo.

-¿**Qué…que haces aquí?, ¡estás loco!, estas muy cerca de la ciudad, te pueden ver.**

El azabache no le respondió, dirigió su mirada a las escaleras, se escuchaba como la lluvia aumentaba y la temperatura disminuía. Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

**-espera… ¿Qué haces?...bájame, me tengo que ir.**

Hipo comenzó a patalear exigiendo que lo soltara, tal vez si no estuviera tan débil algún golpe habría tenido efecto.

-**Rasmus…bájame, me tengo que ir, cof, cof**

-**no, está lloviendo muy fuerte y te pondrás peor.**

**-ese es mi problema…bájame.**

**-¡No!**

Un nuevo ataque de toz calmo el berrinche de Hipo, molesto dejo de patalear y se quedó quieto; al llegar al vagón Rasmus lo dejo con cuidado en las mantas, intento retirarle el sudor de la frente pero Hipo lo aparto de golpe y se alejó.

**-no debes salir cuando estas enfermo**, lo reprendió de nuevo.

Hipo lo ignoro y se cubrió con una manta, los escalofríos regresaban.

**-estas sudando, ten** (ofreciéndole una toalla**)- Hipo**, nuevamente intento acercarse y nuevamente fue rechazado, **-oye solo quiero ayudarte**, reclamo molesto.

**-y quien dijo que necesito tu ayuda.**

**-Hipo estas…**

**-¡cállate!, me duele la cabeza.**

**-pero**

**-¡cállate!, no quiero oírte.**

El chico no dijo nada más, se acurruco junto a la puerta cubriendo su cabeza.

Rasmus lo miro molesto y se alejó, no tenía que enfadarse con él, si estaba enfermo era su culpa; paso un buen rato sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, Rasmus se sentía muy mal, no le agradaba que su amigo se encontrara enfermo y menos le agradaba que no dejara que le ayudara. Decidió intentarlo una vez más, si tenía que obligarlo a dejar que lo ayudara lo obligaría.

**-Hipo…Hipo**, se acercó despacio,-**escucha yo**.

Cuando lo toco se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, Hipo ardía nuevamente en temperatura y se encontraba semiconsciente. Rasmus se apresuró a acostarle, comenzó a secar su sudor mirándolo preocupado. Los ojos de Hipo lo miraron opacos y tristes, con cuidado tomo la mano del azabache cuando este limpiaba su sudor.

**-¿Hipo?**

**-yo…solo quería…verte**, susurro antes de desmayarse.

El azabache lo miro sorprendido, esa…esa no era una buena excusa, no era un buen motivo para salir así de enfermo. Un gran sonrojo cubrió su cara, se sentía feliz al saber que Hipo se arriesgaba solo por verlo…y también molesto.

Con cariño comenzó a tocar su pelo, al menos Hipo inconsciente era más fácil de manejar.

Paso un rato y la temperatura no bajaba, el castaño se revolvía entre las mantas respirando con dificultad. Su compañero lo miraba preocupado, se sentía impotente al no poder aliviar su dolor, mordió su labio molesto, parecía que Hipo sufría mucho, su piel estaba roja y caliente, sudaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, aparte los ataques de toz se hacían más frecuentes…ah, esto le recordaba la vez en que el pequeño Balder, el hijo de su vikingo, enfermo, y tuvieron que salir como locos a buscar una raíz recomendada por Gothi…un momento, la mente del azabache hizo clic, acaso Hipo sufría lo mismo.

Entonces esa raíces.

Empezó a forzar a su cerebro para recordar, él y su jinete salieron a buscar la susodicha raíz, volaron a varias islas, incluso se enfrentaron contra enemigos que les bloqueaba el paso, y todo para que, la bendita planta crecía en todos los acantilados, bien pudieron tomarla en Berk…oh dioses, era verdad, esa planta también crecía ahí.

Rasmus se levantó de golpe, si podía ayudar a su amigo, rápidamente arropo a Hipo y le susurro algunas palabras antes de salir corriendo como loco mientras se transformaba.

Afuera la lluvia aumento, así como el viento, algunos viejos anuncios salían volando, otros caían de los edificios, incluso las construcciones temblaban ante la fuerza de la tormenta.

Rasmus corría tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían, la lluvia comenzaba a bloquear su vista. Un cartel salió volando directo a él, logro esquivarle, pero se llevó una ligera cortada en la mejilla…no, esto ya no era una tormenta, era más bien un huracán. Los autos empezaban a salir volando y se escuchaba el crujir de los vidrios.

Si tan solo pudiese volar…volaría más alto que las nubes y caería en picada en el acantilado para recoger la planta.

Por un momento creyó que el área boscosa sería más fácil, si como no. El viento derribaba los arboles bloqueando el camino, los rayos por su parte los prendían al impactar en ellos, hace siglos que no caía semejante tormenta en Berk.

Rasmus eliminaba los obstáculos con sus bolas de fuego, en ocasiones tenía que esquivar algún árbol antes de que se lo llevara como corbata. No tenía tiempo que perder, parecía que a Hipo le dio la misma enfermedad que al pequeño Balder.

Al llegar al acantilado se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa (otra o.O), el mar estaba picado, las olas chocaban con fuerza en las rocas, partiendo algunas.

Los ojos verde/amarillos se clavaron rápidamente en las rocas, si mal no recordaba esas raíces crecían dentro de estas, en las rocas teñidas con un color purpura. Rápidamente comenzó a reptar buscando algunas (tenía que encontrarlas rápido y regresar con su niño). Una enorme ola golpeo el lugar, Rasmus alcanzo a sentir como su cuerpo era comprimido entre las rocas, en varias ocasiones fue azotado y estuvo a punto de caer, por suerte no fue así.

Tardo un tiempo pero finalmente lo encontró, un lugar con rocas purpura.

Sus garras excavaron con facilidad el lugar, incrustadas en esas piedras purpura se encontraban unos pequeños rábanos morados.

Cuando estaba por tomarlos una nueva ola golpeo el lugar.

Las raíces resbalaron de sus garras y cayeron al agua, no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse, no podía perderlas, Hipo las necesitaba con urgencia.

Se escuchó un rugido y una bola de plasma partió el agua, la enorme bestia salió aleteando, alcanzo a agarrarse con sus poderosas garras a las rocas, rápidamente comenzó a reptar a la superficie para después hechas a correr directo al metro.

Ahora el problema era… ¿Cómo demonios se las daba?, no recordaba si el pequeño las comió, o se las dieron en té.

Rasmus se encontraba sentado a su lado, totalmente empapado. El azabache miraba el bulbo en su mano, no tenía ni la mínima idea de qué hacer con el… ¡diablos! ¿Por qué se fue a comer en ese momento?...ah sí, estaba hambriento y cansado.

Un ligero gemido del castaño lo hizo voltear. Hipo se aferraba con fuerza a la manta mientras apretaba sus ojos. El azabache lo miro preocupado, apretó molesto la raíz, tanto para nada. Un líquido rojo comenzó a bajar por sus dedos, la sensación hizo voltear a Rasmus… posiblemente.

Con cuidado coloco a Hipo en sus piernas y exprimió el bulbo.

El chico sintió como un líquido amargo invadía su boca, intento escupirlo pero una mano se lo impidió, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que tragarlo, esa misma mano lo obligó a beber un poco más.

Paso cerca de una hora cuando el joven comenzó a mejorar, su temperatura se normalizo y perdió el color rojo en su cara, aparte de que los escalofríos desaparecieron. Ahora estaba dormido y tranquilo, con Rasmus a su lado (ya vestido).

* * *

><p>La tormenta continuo toda la noche, pese a ello la ciudad no recibió gran daño, su enorme y gruesa muralla contuvo la fuerza dela tormenta. Al día siguiente solo había algunos charcos en las calles y parques (que envidia, mi ciudad siempre se inunda T-T)<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Hipo despertó se encontraba envuelto pos dos brazos…y dos enormes alas, estas lo envolvían protectoramente…pero eso no era todo, él se encontraba aferrado a la camisa de su compañero con la cara oculta en su pecho.<p>

Apenado soltó la prenda y levanto nervioso la vista, Rasmus dormía plácidamente a su lado, con cuidado de no despertarle se retiró un poco para verlo mejor, su cabello seguía húmedo (por la mojada de anoche) y tenía un ligero raspón en la mejilla.

Los dedos de Hipo tocaron tenuemente la cortada, ¿Cómo se la hizo? Anoche no tenía nada.

Las orejas del morocho se zangolotearon un poco por el tacto, Hipo retiro su mano espantado, espero algunos segundos pero no pasó nada. Más relajado comenzó a delinear sus facciones, no había duda de que su amigo era muy guapo, paso sus dedos por su nariz afilada, delineo esos delgados labios, su piel era tan suave y tersa (que envidia T-T), bajo sus dedos por la barbilla y cuello, las dragonescas orejas se movían ante su toque.

Hipo se acercó despacio y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, espero pero nada, su compañero seguía dormido, con cuidado comenzó a besar su barbilla y labios, los besos no duraban más de tres segundos.

Mmm, un leve gruñido lo hizo detenerse y abrir los ojos como platos ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Su cara se tornó tan roja como tomate ( y no por fiebre), con cuidado se levantó, se colocó sus zapatos y salió corriendo de ahí.

No de detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación, entro en la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza. No esto estaba mal. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Esto no estaba pasando, era imposible que le gustara su mejor amigo verdad… ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Rasmus se levantó incomodo, la sensación de que algo le falta (o alguien) lo arrebato del mundo de los sueños, se sentó de golpe mirando a todos lados, parece que Hipo ya se había marchado, dio un bufido molesto y se tumbó de nuevo en las mantas. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el techo, después de algunos segundos dio un grito de frustración y se desacomodo el cabello.<p>

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota!, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer semejante estupidez? Con cuidado llevo sus dedos a los labios, aun podía sentir el sabor de Hipo en ellos (por que será ¬¬).

Después de darle la medicina se acostó a su lado, mirándole dormir. De verdad era la viva imagen de su vikingo.

Toco su frente para asegurarse de que la fiebre disminuía, comenzó a acariciar sus lindos rasgos infantiles, esa pecas que adornaban sus suaves mejillas, su pequeña nariz, sus delgados y rosados labios.

Hipo se quejó entre sueños, el chico empezaba a sentir frio por lo que se acurruco junto a la fuente de calor más cercana. Rasmus se sobresaltó un poco pero no le alejo.

**-Ra…smus**

Su nombre salió de esos delgados labios, el pequeño buscaba su protección.

El azabache no se hizo esperar, inmediatamente lo cubrió con sus alas y lo atrajo así él, comenzó a frotar su espalda mientras le susurraba palabras reconfortantes y dulces.

El castaño se relajó un poco y se acurruco en su pecho.

Los ojos verde/amarillos lo miraban con ternura, ese niño gruñón y mandón, también era un pequeño frágil que necesitaba protección, y era su deber protegerlo, no por ser el descendiente de su vikingo, no, era por ser su amigo…un amigo tan loco que se arriesgó a verle a pesar de estar enfermo, que se arriesgó solo para verlo…esas habían sido sus palabras "_solo quería verte"_

Lo apretó con mayor fuerza mientras escondía su cabeza en su cabello, escuchar decirle eso lo hizo muy feliz, ese pequeño se arriesgaba solo por él…sol por él.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro, toco sus labios con los propios, un beso casto y puro.

Ahora entendía por qué Hipo y Astrid lo hacían tan seguido, eso se sentía muy bien, una sensación dulce y placentera. Con cuidado comenzó a mover sus labios, disfrutando del sabor de los labios de Hipo, pequeños mordiscos fueron repartidos en esos delicados labios rosas.

Fue solo por unos segundos, pero juraría que los labios de Hipo se movieron bajo los suyos. Se retiró asustado, si de por si el chico lo reprendía cuando le daba una lamida, estaba seguro que por eso lo golpearía.

Por fortuna Hipo seguía dormido, lo único que hizo fue pegarse más a su cuerpo y aferrarse de su camisa. Rasmus suspiro aliviado, al menos no lo despertó, decidió no tentar más a su suerte y seguir el ejemplo de su amigo.

En poco tiempo ambos estaban dormidos…y abrazados.

¡Pero acaso estaba loco!, ¿Cómo se le ocurre besarlo?...por los dioses esto no era posible, ¡NO!, como se le ocurre volver a enamorarse dela misma persona, es que acaso no aprendió la lección hace siglos, ¡Hipo no era para él! ¡Él solo podía ser su amigo y nada más! El castaño jamás le pertenecería de otra forma.

Desanimado se hundió en las mantas…bueno, prácticamente no era su vikingo, tal vez….no, no , no.

Él estaba enamorado solo de su vikingo y nadie más.

Era por su parecido… ¡sí!, eso era, era por el parecido físico por lo que se sentía atraído por él.

Ese chico mandón y gruñón jamás se compararía con su jinete…no, su vikingo era a la única persona que amaría…y nadie más, sin importar el parecido.

El dragón intentaba convencerse de esto, pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad.

Dentro de poco descubriría la diferencia entre un amor platónico, aquel inalcanzable que te hace parcial mente feliz, y un amor real, sin el cual verdaderamente no puedes o deseas vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acabó, los leeré luego.<strong>

**Pd. Acabo de subir otro fic que posiblemente les interese.**

**El título es "complaciendo a mis lectores".**

**Pasen a darse una vuelta por ahí.**

**Los dejo porque aún me falta mucha tarea.**


End file.
